Beloved Vampire
by DNAngelFangirl
Summary: Sequel to Thief of the Heart. Read TOTH first before this to understand everything. I'm a vampire now and dating Dark. What kinds of chaos ensues during the summer? Read to find out! Rate and reviews are appreciated. Rated T for mild language and violence. Dark x Me again. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a late June night in Azumano, Japan. Most the city's citizens were either in bed or at the night shift at their work. It was quiet except for a certain museum. Bystanders were looking in awe as the amazing Phantom Thief Dark Mousy and his twin sister Midnight went to steal yet another Hikari artwork. No one knew their real purpose for stealing it, but they didn't care. All the girls wanted Dark to be their boyfriend while most of the guys were jealous of their girls wanted a thief more than a football player.

What they didn't know was that one girl already claimed Dark as her own.

In the outskirts of town was a Victorian looking castle. Its lobby looked like a grand ballroom with stairs. Said stairs split into two and led to hallways. One hallway had bedrooms and bathrooms while its parallel had a library, a study, and a master bedroom with a bathroom in it. On one side of the main stairs in the lobby led to a ballroom for fancy parties and balls. The other side led to the main dining hall and the kitchen.

Inside the lobby was a desk nearby a large eerie looking window and bookcases lining each wall. In front of the window stood a lone man dressed in a purple popped-collar purple coat with a red lining and rolled up light purple sleeves. His shirt was white and button up with a gold necklace and belt and black pants. His hair was short and a shade of light brown.

The door opened and a servant entered carrying a tray of wine and an empty glass. He set it on the desk and poured the liquid from the bottle into the glass.

"Here is your wine, sir," the servant said in a nasally voice as he adjusted his glasses.

The man in front of the window sighed. "I told you before that you can call me by my first name if you'd like," he turned to the servant and took a sip of his wine. "I mean, you are my best servant and friend."

"My apologies, sir-" the servant paused when the man opened one eye and changed the color from blue to yellow. "…I mean, Charon."

Charon changed his eye color back and, opening the other eye, looked out the window once again. "I know my dearest Sophia is somewhere out there in that town. I can feel it!" he slammed the glass down on the desk, almost shattering it.

"You will find her," the servant said. "I know it."

"Thank you, Sebastian," Charon said before looking outside again, sighing. "It looks like that Phantom Dark guy has another theft tonight."

"He does indeed." Sebastian came up next to his master. "I heard tonight at least a quarter of the city came to see it." Charon smirked the way that sent chills down one's spine. Sebastian noticed and looked at him.

The brunette began to laugh uncontrollably in a loud manner. "Do you know what I just thought of?"

"What is it?"

"I'm willing to bet that next theft, at least half the city will be there next time! We can appear that night and broadcast to the city to help me find Sophia!" Charon now stood on his desk, wine in the air as if to toast.

"Brilliant, sir!" Sebastian went to the door. "I'll begin making preparations at once!" with that, he shut the door behind him, leaving his master all alone.

Charon took a large drink of wine and sat in his chair. He looked at a picture of a girl with brown hair hanging down with a pink and purple Victorian dress with sleeves reaching her elbows, then flowed out to mid-forearm. Her eyes were blue and she smiled gently. Charon sighed and said, "Soon, my Sophia, we shall reunite."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up to a wet tongue licking my nose. Smiling, I chuckled, petting my Yellow Lab on his head.

"Good morning, Cody," I said as he jumped down from my bed and walked out. I looked out the window, propped up on my elbow and smiling. It was June and the birds were singing and the sun was out. "Today is going to be a good day." I told myself.

In case you didn't read the first series, my name is Allyson, but everyone just calls me Ally for short. As of March, I've been a fledgling vampire with my prey being the one I love most and I've been sixteen as of May. My best friend Brianna shares my birthday and our friends Daisuke Niwa, Satoshi Hiwatari, Riku and Risa Harada have been friends since the start of middle school.

For one year, I have known Daisuke's secret: when he experienced romantic feelings, he would transform into the Phantom Thief Dark Mousy. Satoshi was the same way, except his body housed Krad, Dark's rival. Dark and Krad were part of the artwork The Black Wings, but now, since the theft of the Amulet of the Heart, the thief and his rival have their own bodies.

In December, I had a dream I housed Midnight, Dark's twin sister, which came true the next day when I transformed after Dark had been poisoned. No one had told me my grandmother was Daiki's, Daisuke's grandfather, sister, so I was a descendant of the Niwa's and somewhere down the line, Brianna was a descendant of the Hikari clan. Now we are separated and Akari is trapped in the Amulet of the Heart.

In March, Akari attacked me, Dark, Midnight, and Krad after a theft and forced me to become a vampire or else Dark would die. After I became one, I woke up and battled Akari, getting majorly hurt in the process, including the loss of vision in my right eye forever. When I was patched up, I had a dream when a man called me "Sophia" and chased after me. I saw Dark and he pulled me into his embrace, but was killed in the process by the man. Ever since, I've never let my guard down, even though I know Dark, Krad, and Midnight would be to where I was at a moment's notice.

Now it was summer vacation and today I was going out with the one I loved most, Dark Mousy. He was my prey, but that didn't stop us from having fun.

"Good morning, Ally!" my parents sang in unison, snapping out of my thoughts and making me jump.

"A warning would have been nice," I said, sitting up in my bed. Stretching my arms, I yawned.

"Sorry, hunny," my mother said. "We just wanted to get you up. How did you sleep, my creature of the night?"

I sighed and scratched my head. "I may be a vampire, but I'm no creature of the night. I eat normal food, I only feed on my prey, and I don't burn up in the Sun." Or sparkle I told myself.

"Well, you do have a big day ahead of you." My father said.

"I know," I sighed, running my hand through my hair, spotting the purple streak I had gotten done at the salon yesterday. "Dark and I are going to the movies and then get some lunch. After that, we're meeting up with Dai, Satoshi, Midnight, Krad, and Brianna to go into the shopping district to hang out." I kicked the blanket to my feet and crossed my legs. I tilted my head down and began to rub all the sleep away from my eyes.

"But we were hoping you would be here at noon," my father said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're older brother and his friend is coming to town to visit us!" my mother cheered.

Okay, that caught me off guard. I had an older brother?! When did he leave? Where has he been?! And why haven't I heard of him?!

"What?" I looked up at my parents, my hair covering my right eye. Like it mattered since I can't see out of it.

"When he was five, you were born. At the age of ten, he was sent off to America to go to a college called Harvard. You were only five, so you wouldn't remember him." My father explained. "He's excited to see you."

"You haven't told him I'm a… you know what?" I asked, now interested.

"No," my father replied. "We wanted you to tell him."

"Okay, I have three rules." I held up my fingers. "One, I will tell him I'm a vampire when I'm ready." In my mind I said 'Or if he catches me'. "Two, I'll tell him my eye is fine if he happens to see it and it changed like that when I was growing up. I'll cover it with my hair when I'm about home from today. Three, I will tell him about Dark when we get back from today. I'll be back by five, but I have to leave and meet up with Dark at nine. I'll be down in a few minutes after I shower and I'll leave at nine."

My parents nodded and left. I made my bed and picked out my outfit: I chose my black skinny jeans, a pair of black flip-flops, a white and blue spaghetti strap top with a cami underneath. I showered, got dressed, and put some mousse in my hair and put a blue flower in. I went downstairs, ate some cereal, fed Cody, and left at nine to meet up with Dark on the bridge.

The bridge I'd normally take was cut down by the one and only Krad. He attacked me and that was the day in December when Dark was poisoned and Midnight entered my life. When I brought Dark over to my house, Emiko use the bridge I use now. I slipped and fell in the ocean the day Dark left for Tokyo for a few days. Akari attacked me again and Dark came to my rescue. Oh sorry, I'm rambling again.

Dark met me on the bridge not a minute after I arrived. He wore his hat so no one recognized him and a red button up shirt with the top three buttons undone, revealing his chest. Over that he wore a black and white stripped jacket with the sleeves rolled up and white. He wore regular jeans with a belt and sneakers. Around his neck was a black choker necklace with spikes at every three inches.

"Hello, my Beloved Vampire," he kissed me and I smiled. "That's a nice streak in your hair."

I smiled. "I got it done yesterday. I got purple because-you know-for you." I blushed.

"Well, are you ready?" he asked.

"Sure!" I said with a smile.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I felt the heat coming off his body and my face was right near his neck. His smell drove me insane, but I controlled myself. Dark spread his beautiful black wings and, with one strong downward flap, we took of into the air.

"So," Dark began. "How's your eye?"

I looked up at him. "It's doing better. The scar itself is barely visible and doesn't hurt when you touch it, but it's been much better."

Dark smiled. "So, anything new happening?" he asked.

That question caught me off guard. My older brother is coming to town and I was going to introduce Dark to him today! A lump formed in my throat and I tried to swallow it, but it felt like it was glued to my throat, so I coughed dryly.

"Are you okay?" Dark asked.

"I'm fine." I told him. "It's just…" I paused, not knowing what to say next.

"Yes?"

"My older brother's coming today!"

Dark, obviously shocked by the answer, lost a good ten feet, and then regained the lost height. "You have a brother?!"

"I know, I told my parents that too." I said, balling my hands into fists, crumpling up Dark's shirt. "Apparently, he was five when I was born and when he was ten, he went off to America and now he and his friend are back to visit."

"Does he know about you being a vampire and me?"

"No. I told my parents I would tell him those when I'm ready plus the eye too. He'll be home at noon and I said I would be back by five. I'll introduce you then."

We landed in an alley nearby the theater. I checked my watch and it read 9:15. We got tickets for a 9:30 movie about vampires (yes I know. *singsong* Ironic!). We got in, bought popcorn and a large soda, and went to the theater. The movie was good, but I enjoyed Dark's company even more. What kept bothering me was the fact that I felt like someone was watching us.

After the movie, we went to a little café nearby for lunch. I had ordered a ham and egg sandwich while Dark ordered a BLT. We sat in a booth somewhat away from everyone else to protect Dark from being spotted. I heard comments from some teenage girls nearby talking about Dark. After a while, they stood up and walked over to our table. The blonde one of the group of three "accidentally" dropped her tray of stuff.

"Oh, sorry," she said, picking it up. "I'm so clumsy." I could so tell she was faking it.

"That's okay," MY date replied in a cool tone that made the girls swoon.

There were three things bothering me in this scene. One, the girls were trying to get close enough to Dark, hoping they could have a shot with him. Two, they didn't even acknowledge my presence at all and only focused on Dark. Three, the first two things are what almost make me insane. God, sometimes it's hard to not fall for a hot guy like Dark.

"Excuse me," I said and all three girls looked over at me. Dark did the same, but with a 'don't-go-vampire' expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even notice you," the redhead of the group said. "Were you there the whole time?"

Okay, now that comment made me stand up. "I was, in fact. That man you're talking to is my date."

"Now, Ally," Dark said, but it was too late for him to stop me. I was about to do something I would regret.

As I sat back down, I checked to make sure no one else was looking but the four with me. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Now, please leave us alone or else…" I opened my eyes, knowing they were yellow, bared my fangs, and extended the fingernails on my right hand a small bit. "You'll have to deal with me." The girls almost screamed and ran for the door. I sighed and went back to normal, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Ally," Dark whispered to me. His tone sounded strict and I had to listen. "You can't go around using your vampire abilities like that."

"Sorry, but those girls were getting on my nerves. I had to do something," I replied.

"You know I'll never leave you for another girl." Dark placed his hand on mine. "I promise."

I smiled and nodded. "I promise not to leave you for another man."

We finished our lunch and left the café. We had about a few blocks to walk to get to the shopping district. The while time I kept thinking of the girls in the café hitting on Dark. I tightened my hand around Darks and he stopped walking.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"No," I lied. He gave me the famous 'I-know-you're-lying' look and I sighed. "I was thinking of those girls in the café hitting on you. I hate it when girls do that and don't even know I'm there. I had to do something in the café to tell them to back off my man."

"I know, but couldn't you just tell them instead of scaring them?"

"Yeah, but it's much more fun when I show them my eyes and extend my nails." I smiled. "Speaking of vampire, I'm kind of thirsty. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, but we need to get out of the public or else they might get scared." He pulled me into an alley nearby.

Once we were far enough away in the dark and no one could see us, I extended my nail. Dark slit his wrist, the worst part of it all, and held it to me. As usual, the smell and the sight of the blood sent me over the edge and I took it with lightning speed and placed my mouth on the cut. My fangs dug into his skin and each swallow of blood was sweet and tasted like heaven. Sometimes, I even thought about sucking Dark dry, but that wouldn't be good, would it?

After about a few dozen swallows of blood, I willingly let go and took a tissue out of my purse to wipe the blood away from my mouth. Dark use a feather to heal up the wound into a scar and hid it underneath his shirt. After that, he took my hand in his and we walked back into the light and towards the shopping district once again.

"It took you two long enough!" Brianna called when she saw me and Dark.

"Shut up, Brianna!" I called back.

We laughed at the same time. "Nice to see you again!" she said as she hugged me.

"Back at you!" I hugged her back.

"Nice purple streak," another familiar feminine voice told me.

"Thanks, Midnight!" I hugged her.

"So, Kraddy," Dark elbowed his other half. "How are you and Brianna doing?"

I saw Krad and Brianna blush at the same time and smiled, stifling a laugh. They've been going out ever since Krad and Satoshi got separated in January. They kissed when I got injured after becoming a vampire in March and have been like that ever since.

"Hey, Dark. Ally," Daisuke greeted us.

"Hey!" I replied. "How's your summer been?"

"Good," the redhead smiled.

"Good afternoon." Satoshi said in a monotone voice.

"Satoshi, you know you don't have to stay formal when you're around us. Besides, it's summer. Lighten up!" Midnight told him.

"Yeah. Listen to my twin, Commander," Dark smirked and Satoshi sneered.

"Let's not get into fights now," I said in a calm tone. "Today is our fun day and you don't want to ruin it, do you?" I changed my eyes to yellow as a warning. Everyone nodded and I returned my eyes to normal. "Now let's have some fun!"

Everyone cheered and we all went off to do some shopping. Brianna and I went into a Sanrio store and bought some Hello Kitty things. The boys and Midnight went to a sports store next door while me and my blonde twin were in Sanrio. Afterwards, all of us went to a clothing store and tried on some clothes. I put on a black shirt and black pants, both of which were two sizes too big for me, without shoes and put on a purple wig they had selling there. When I came out, everyone laughed. I looked in the mirror and smiled: I looked just like Dark! Just then, Dark come out of the dressing room in his normal clothes he wore today and saw me. Smirking, he waved his hand to me as if to say 'go change'. I did and we left after I bought a cute purple shirt.

We found an arcade and all of us went in. as Daisuke, Satoshi, and Midnight focused on a World War II game, Dark, Krad, Brianna, and I went to the crane game machines. Krad won Brianna a white cat with a red ribbon after two tries. The doll reminded me of her cat she got on our birthday. Dark tried the same machine and, with one try, he won a black cat with a bell around its neck. After everything was done, it was about 4:30.

"I have to get home now." I told everyone goodbye and Dark escorted me home.

"Are you nervous of seeing your brother?" he asked when we were at the bridge.

"A lot, yes," I said as I put my hair in front of my eye.

"Why are you doing that?"

"So my brother doesn't see my eye. I have no story to make up for it except for that I grew up with it changing like this and even that is not convincing." I told Dark as we stepped off the bridge. I could now see my house with an unfamiliar car in front of it.

"Ready?" he asked as we stood on the front porch. He took his hat off to show his breath-taking purple locks.

"As I'll ever be." I said as I opened the door. Once inside, I called out, "I'm home!"

"We're in the living room!" my mother called out. I placed my things on the stairs to take up later. Dark and I took our shoes off and we went to the living room. I gulped loudly.

My brother was there.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sight of my brother scared me for a minute. In my mind, I thought I had to go vampire for no reason, but I held it together, with help from Dark, of course. My brother had long brown hair with hazel-green eyes and green braces. His shirt was green with black blocks arranged in a weird way with jeans and sneakers on.

"My, my!" my brother stood up and came over to hug me. "You've grown so much!"

"Hello," I said. "You're my brother?" Stupid question.

"Yeah!" he let go and pointed a thumb at his chest. "My name is Ryan. This is my friend, Austin!"

I looked past my older brother and saw his friend. He wore glasses and had short auburn hair. His shirt was blue with no symbol and jeans and sneakers. Austin waved at me and I spotted something that made me tense up.

His wrist had a scar on it.

"Ally," Dark's voice snapped me out of my daze. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"Who's this?" Ryan asked me, pointing to Dark.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend," I gulped. "Dark Mousy."

"The Dark Mousy?" Austin said.

"Yeah," the purple-head said. "I am the Phantom Thief Dark Mousy. How are you?"

"Good. You?" Austin replied.

"I'm doing fine." Dark held out his hand to shake Austin's and the auburn-haired boy took it. I watched them and almost gasped.

Both of their wrist scars were the same.

"Um, Austin?" I asked when they stopped.

"Yes?"

"Where did you get that scar on your wrist? I don't mean to be rude," I said as I sat next to my brother on the couch. Dark took the spot next to me and slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Oh this?" he pointed to it. "This was just a lab accident gone wrong. Me and Ryan went to Harvard when we were both ten."

"Oh," I said. "I saw the scar and was just wondering."

I knew in my mind that he wasn't telling me the truth. When I asked the question, I saw Ryan tense up like I did when I saw the scar for the first time. I knew something was up with the duo in the living room.

"Why do you have your hair in front of your eye?" Ryan asked.

"I like to wear it that way," I lied.

"Don't you take your hair away ever?" Austin asked.

"Not often, but I do every now and then."

"Why not today? Surely mom and dad told you I was coming." Ryan said.

"Not until this morning when I already had plans with Dark and my other friends." I told them truthfully. We talked for a while after that.

That night, I lay in bed, thinking about everything that day. First, I went vampire on the girls in the café and they ran off, scared. Next, Dark and I met up with the gang and had a fun shopping adventure. Lastly, my brother and his friend came to town and Austin had a scar like Dark's whenever I drink his blood.

Sighing, I rolled over onto my side and looked at Cody. In a lot of ways, he reminded me of Wiz, the Niwa's family pet and also Dark's wings when needed. I pet y dog's head and he rolled over onto his back, revealing his stomach. Laughing quietly, I took my hand away and laid on my back once again.

"If only I could tell my brother the truth." I whispered.

"Why didn't you?" Dark asked me.

I sat up in my bed and smiled calmly. He was soaking wet from the storm outside. "You're wet."

"I know. The rain is really coming down. Some lightning and thunder too." He replied.

"Figures. Well, I didn't want to tell him the truth until I am sure I am ready." I replied as he sat on the side of my bed.

"I think you should just tell him. How about tomorrow I come over and we spar in the backyard?"

"Sounds awesome! Release some tension from recently."

I tensed up when a huge thunderous roar ripped through the sky and into my room. I pulled the covers over my head to try to make the sound quieter. I got under so fast, I had forgotten I used my vampire speed to get under.

"Are you alright?" Dark placed a hand on my shoulder.

I looked out from under my sheets and sat up. "I'm fine," I said.

"You're lying. If there's anything that's scaring you, you can tell me." He smiled sweetly.

"Okay, well-!" I jumped when another thunderous roar came through and I quickly ran into Dark's arms. I buried my head into his chest and clutched the shirt at his shoulder blades. Tears streaked my face as I felt Dark's arms wrap around me. I didn't even care if Dark was soaking wet or not: he was there to protect me.

"Oh, I get it," he began. "You're afraid of thunder." I nodded in his shirt and buried my head deeper. "You're fine. I'm here to protect you."

He helped me lay down and I still clung to his shirt, but now my hands had moved to the shirt in front. He lay down on his side next to me and I burrowed my body into his. He stroked my hair as I felt my eyelids grow heavy.

"Good night," he whispered.

"Good night," I replied back as I fell into a deep sleep.

In the morning I woke up to another beautiful day. No rain or thunder. My bed was completely dry: Dark was soaking wet last night. I got out of bed and spotted something weird about my cat doll. I picked it up and smiled.

Dark had placed one of his feathers in its paw.

As I hugged it, my door opened and I saw my brother come in. quickly with vampire speed, I covered my eye.

"Good morning!" he greeted me.

"Good morning!" I stood up. "How'd you sleep?"

"Very well, and you?"

"Same, except the storm kept me up for a while." I took out a red t-shirt with a black cross on the front with many other designs and angel wings on the back. I also took out a pair of jean shorts and some underwear and a bra.

"There was a storm? I didn't even notice." He said.

"Well, Dark is coming over later today to hang out in the backyard for a while." I slid right by my brother to go take a shower.

"Something is up with you," he said in a tone that sent chills down my spine. "And I plan on getting to the bottom of it."

"As if," I breathed and went to the shower, locking the door behind me.

After I showered, I put on my clothes and went to leave, but something in the mirror caught my eye. I looked again and almost fell over if it wasn't for me holding the sink.

I was in the same dress as in my dream with the mysterious man I had in March.

Without thinking, I barreled out of the room and bumped into Austin.

"Oh, sorry!" I said as I helped him to his feet.

"That's okay." He smiled and I saw his wrist again and almost gasped.

"The scar on your wrist looks fresh. Why is that?" I asked.

"It does?" he said nervously. "I didn't notice." With that, he ran off.

Why did he run off so quickly? The question ran through my mind until Dark got to my house at noon.

"Mom, dad, Dark and I are going to the backward." I told them.

"To do what?" my mother said.

I leaned in, making sure my brother wasn't around, and whispered. "To spar, just to relieve some tension from Ryan being here. His arrival sort of surprised me, is all."

"Okay. But be careful." My mother placed a quick kiss on my cheek.

Dark and I got outside and I closed the sliding door. I made sure no one was looking out and, in a quick fashion, I extended my fingernails.

"I see you're ready," Dark said, taking a feather out and transforming it into a sword.

"Yep," I replied in a confident tone.

I shifted my legs and ran fast towards Dark. He already is used to my vampire speed, so he quickly got out of the way and, as I swung my nails, he blocked the blow using his sword. I turned to him and swung a few times, him blocking each one, and jumped up lightning fast. I did a flip over him and landed like a cat (meaning on my feet) and turned to shoot my nails at him, my fingers toughing each other. Dark turned quick enough to block it.

"Using that old move again?" he said as he kept the sword to my nails, struggling to break away to get a good blow to me. "It took you forever to perfect that move."

"I know," I panted slightly. "Now I'm going to win this spar, no matter what I do!"

We broke free and both of us slid back a few feet and then charge for one another. We hit the other's weapon a few times, then broke off again.

"What's going on out here?!" I heard a voice say.

Startled, I swung around and paused when I almost hit my brother in the neck with my nails. But I paused for one other thing too.

My brother's nails were extended and near my neck and his eyes were yellow.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For a moment, everything was still and silent. My brother had vampire claws and eyes like me?! I was baffled and stunned. My brother was here, AND HE WAS A VAMPIRE?!

"What are you doing?" Dark came running up to us, sword in hand.

Ryan retracted his nails and looked at the thief. "What does it look like? I'm protecting myself."

"YOU'RE A VAMPIRE?!" I asked loudly.

"Yeah," he replied. "That's why there are scars on Austin. He's my prey, like yours is Dark. By the way, what's wrong with your eye?"

Now I was freaking out. My brother was a vampire and I didn't know why! I was getting a headache from all the questions running free in my head: how did he become one?! Who changed him?! When did it happen?! I opened my mouth to ask a question, but all I got out was a short sharp breath. My head hurt so much that I waved to Dark.

"Can you help…?" I asked as I began to lean back. Dark quickly came over and held me up by my shoulders.

"We need to get you out of the sun." Ryan opened the door and Dark led me in.

My mother came over to see what was going on. "What happened?"

"She began to get dizzy and needed to get out of the sun." Ryan said as Dark sat me down on the couch. It felt good to sit down: my knees felt terribly weak. I heard Austin come around the corner, but my eyes were shut tight

"I'll get her some water," my mother ran off to the kitchen.

"You told her, didn't you?" I heard him say.

"Yeah," Ryan replied. "It turns out she is a vampire too!"

"Why…" I began, but Dark put a finger to my lips.

"You need to get your strength back," he said as my mothered returned with a tall glass filled with ice and water. I nodded as she handed it to me and I took a big gulp of it.

"So…" I began and looked at my brother. "You know-how did you become a vampire?" I looked at my mother and father and they had straight faces: they knew it too.

"Well, a man came up to me when I was fifteen and asked me if I knew a girl named Sophia. I replied no and he went on a rampage, trashing our dorm room. I tried to stop him, but he threw me against the wall. The man then did the same to Austin, knocking him out cold." Ryan paused before going on. "He slit his and Austin's wrist and mixed each one in a vial. He forced me to drink I and become a vampire or else he would kill all the people in the school. I couldn't risk I, so I did and became like this. The pain was excruciating, though."

"I know what you mean," I said, taking another drink of water.

"So, tell me, what's up with your eye?" my brother asked and I almost did a spit take.

Sighing, I put the drink in my lap. "Well, my story is a bit longer than yours. It started I December when we got back from break." I told him all about the incidents with Krad, Midnight appearing, Akari within Brianna, the Amulet of the Heart, and more, leading up to March. "One night, Dark, Krad, Midnight, and I were getting back from a theft when Akari attacked us. She forced me to drink her blood mixed with Dark's from a vial or Dark would die. I did and, like you, I became a vampire. I woke up a few moments later and attacked Akari. She cut my eye and even with my vampire healing powers couldn't heal it, so I'm blind in it forever. I got a scar on my side where she hit me with her sword before she was trapped in the Amulet of the Heart forever." I finished up with a long drink of water.

"Wow," Austin sighed. "You've been through a lot more than us."

"So, after lunch, do you want to spar outside?" Ryan asked me.

"Sure," I said.

After we all ate the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches my mother made, Dark, Ryan, Austin, and I went back to the backyard. Once there, me and Ryan took our places on the opposite ends of the yard and extended our nails. I was furthest away from the house while Ryan was nearest, except for Dark and Austin sitting on the patio chairs.

"Get ready to be beaten!" he called out to me.

"In your dreams!" I called back as I ran for him like I did with Dark.

Instead of blocking it, he dodged it with lightning speed and hit me in the back with the palm of his hand. That blow sent me flying towards the house. I stopped near Dark and, while I was getting up, I noticed the purple haired thief getting up to help me. With my hand, I waved him away and stood up, ready to fight.

I went towards my brother starting as a slow jog and increasing it to a vampire sprint. My body felt like it was it was on fire. In my entire life, I had never felt this fast before! I swung at my brother and, once again, he dodged and tripped me.

"You're using fledgling attacks!" Ryan said.

"That's because I am one," I snapped back. Getting up, I wiped the blood away from my mouth and turned towards my older sibling.

With a swift motion, I nicked his cheek with one nail. I licked the blood off my nail and it gave me a little bit of energy, no matter how weird it felt. In my opinion, I preferred Dark's blood over someone else's. We spared like that for a while until I was panting like a maniac.

"Well, I think we can be done for the day." Ryan went back to normal and ruffled my hair.

I went back to normal as well and pushed his hand away. "Me too."

"Are you two okay?" Dark asked.

"We're fine." Ryan replied. "We're just a little banged up."

"Well, let's get you inside and bandage you all up," Austin said.

"No need. Wounds like this will be gone my nightfall." Ryan said.

I smiled as Dark came over to me and gave me a hug. After a bit, he took my chin and pulled me into a kiss.

"I'm glad you're alright," he whispered in my ear.

"I'm glad you're alright," I repeated in his.

We all went inside and grabbed a snack. Dark had to leave at three since he had a theft he needed to prepare for. I went up to my room to relax and recap all the events today. Today, I had found out my brother was a vampire and his best friend was his prey. I cringed at the man in his description: the one looking for Sophia made Ryan into a vampire.

Sighing, I got on my computer to check my email. There were no new ones, but I did open one. It was from Dark back in March. It read:

Dear Ally,

You know that now you're a vampire and I'm you're prey. From here on out, we shall be together forever. I will not leave your side. Ever. I love you so much.

~Dark

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I read this. It was a simple email, but it meant so much to me. Afterwards, I tried to shut off my computer, but it wouldn't. I tried holding down the power button, but nothing happened.

"Sophia…" a familiar voice said as the computer screen went green. I saw the man appear on it and looking at me. "It's you! Please come back to me!"

"NO!" I slammed the computer shut and it turned off, but I felt weird and majorly dizzy. The sound of footsteps approaching rang loudly in my ears as I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ally!" Ryan cried as I passed out into a world of darkness.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ally…?" I heard a voice echo in my mind. My brain tried to recognize who the voice belonged to, but it was too distant to tell. The last thing I had remembered was seeing the mysterious man calling me Sophia on my laptop before passing out.

I tightly shut my eyes and heard a groan coming from my throat. My eyes opened slowly, revealing to me that I was still in my room, but instead of lying on the floor, I was on my bed. When I opened my eyes, I saw my brother next to my bed and I smiled.

"Hey," I said as casual as possible.

"What happened?!" he asked in a hurry. "When I came up, I heard a thud in here and when I got in here, you were on the ground, passed out!"

I felt myself tense up. He was asking all these questions and, though I knew the answer to them all, I needed to lie in order for him to not worry. I was thanking myself that I didn't tell him about the guy calling me Sophia. I swallowed, trying to quickly think of a good excuse.

"I just got dehydrated and was tired from the double spar today that I guess I passed out." I lied in the best 'I'm-not-laying' tone and face as possible.

My brother got that look on his face that read 'I-don't-think-that's-the-truth' but he sighed. "I guess. I heard this is supposed to be the hottest June in Azumano history." He got up and went to the door. "I'll be right back with some water. Stay where you are, okay?"

I nodded and he left. Sighing, I felt something very familiar. My stomach would start to feel like it is sick when something bad is about to happen dealing with something or someone close to me. Thank you vampire powers for giving me this gift. This one hurt more, which means it'll happen sooner than usual. It hurts when the person or object in question is closer to me.

"Oh, man…" I sighed. I felt something like a familiar aura and looked to my window. "Who's there?"

"You caught me." Midnight came around the corner and smiled. She landed on my floor and her wings disappeared. When she walked towards my bed, my stomach churned more and I clutched it. "What's wrong, Ally?"

"My stomach," I said.

Midnight felt my forehead. "You don't feel hot."

"I mean, my new ability to sense when something bad is going to happen to those close to me. Whenever the person or object is closer to me, it worsens." Then an idea struck me. "You have the Amulet on you, don't you?" I asked while staring at the door.

"Yeah, why?" she pulled it so it was untucked from her shirt.

"That may be it." I told myself. "Tonight at seven, be here with Dark and Krad. I need to speak with all three of you. Afterwards, you can take me to the theft."

"You got it!" she saluted me.

"Okay, my brother may be back soon, so you need to leave." I said, thinking Dark had already told her.

"You have a brother?! I didn't know!" she almost screamed.

"Shut up!" I shot at her. "Please leave before-!"

Just then, my brother walked into the room. He had a glass of water for me. "Here you go-!" he paused when he saw Midnight. It was like I saw a certain spark between their eyes when they saw each other.

Midnight blushed. "Um, hi." She said.

"Hi," Ryan replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I gestured towards Midnight. "Ryan, this is Midnight, Dark's twin. Midnight, this is Ryan, my older brother."

"It's nice to meet you," they both said and bowed at the same time. They chuckled for a bit before Midnight excused herself to leave.

"Wow," my brother sighed. "That's Midnight? She's cute!"

"Ryan!" I snapped. He looked at me and smiled.

"Sorry. Here's your water." He handed it to me and left.

I sighed and set it on my nightstand. I figured it had to deal with the Amulet. Akari is inside there! It was a horrible stomach ache, meaning that something might happen tonight with Akari! With vampire speed, I grabbed my cell phone and chose Dark's number.

"GET OVER HERE TONIGHT AT 7 WITH KRAD AND MIDNIGHT! Already told Midnight, but just in case, I'm telling you." I pressed send and stood up. Walking over to my window, I sat on the ledge and sighed. This was going to be something spectacular, I knew it.

My phone went off and I opened and read the message out loud to myself. "Why not now? If it's that urgent, then why not now?"

Quickly typing my response, I mouthed the words as I typed. "Just come tonight. I'll explain it later. Trust me, okay?" I sent it and stared at a bevy of birds flying by. Sometimes I wished I had wings (again) and I could just get away from my troubles.

My phone's ringer snapped me back to reality as I quickly read the message. "I do trust you. I love you."

I quickly typed "Love you too" back and went back to staring outside.

That night, I waited after dinner in my room for Dark, Krad, and Midnight. I sighed as I leaned back in my bed, making shapes in the ceiling from the dots.

"What are you doing?" my brother asked. He had come into the room without a sound.

"Oh, Ryan!" I jumped. "I was just thinking."

"Oh," he said. "I'll just be going then." He left.

I wiped fake sweat off my head and watched my window. Soon after, Dark, Krad, and Midnight came in.

"What is it?" Dark come up to me and sat down.

"Okay. Today I passed out due to the man again, but also from dehydration." I said. "But that's not why you're here. Today I had a pain in my stomach."

"Something bad is going to happen?" Krad asked.

"And soon. Soon after it started, Midnight came and my stomach got a bit worse. It has something to do with the Amulet. Maybe something with Akari. Tonight even. I need Midnight to stay the night and protect me, as well as keep an eye on the Amulet."

"Why Midnight?" Dark asked. I gave him a look that read 'You know…'. "Oh, okay. Stupid question. Sorry."

"You got it," Midnight smiled.

"If you need us, just call." Krad said. "If it is Akari, I'll be here in a heartbeat."

"I know. Now, let's get to that theft!" I put my hand in the middle. It was an early theft after all. 8 pm.

"Yeah!" everyone else agreed and put their hands in the middle.

After the theft, Midnight took me back to my house and sat in my blue polka dotted chair the entire night. I tossed and turned all night long, thinking about the past two days, especially the feeling I had gotten earlier that day. Eventually, I nodded off into one of the most interesting nights of my life.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"This sucks…" Akari sighed as she extended her fingernails for about the billionth time in the complete darkness. She'd been locked up in the Amulet of the Heart for several months. She had cursed Dark, Krad, and mainly Midnight and Allyson for the first couple weeks, but she got tired of it and decided to think about everything she'd done. She had turned Allyson into a vampire with Dark as her prey the night of her capture. Every day she wondered how well she was doing. Sometimes, the Amulet granted her a peek at the real world, but closed soon after.

Sighing again, she stood up and, spreading her wings, she took off and flew around for a bit. The Amulet was quite roomy and much better than being inside Brianna's cramped mind all day. She'd learned some new techniques and got better every day.

"Akari…" said an all-too-familiar voice as the blonde angel landed.

"Kei Hiwatari?" Akari turned to see a faint light. The light then opened up wider, showing a picture of Kei. He was in his office, but judging by the windows behind him, it was night. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a way to get you out, Akari." Kei smirked on the video.

"Why should I trust you?" Akari spat, sitting down again, legs crossed. "You freed me once from that Niwa household's room and look where it got me now."

"Just hear me out," the man said and the white angel, though unsure of his plans, decided to listen. "Okay. I did a bit of research and found out that the Amulet can free a captured spirit within it."

"I think we've already established that," Akari said, obviously annoyed by Kei already.

"The one and only way is for the Amulet to fall on a hard surface, cracking the necklace and allowing the spirit within it to break free. All you need to do is to crack the Amulet."

Akari sighed and stood up. She walked over to the picture of the man. "Look around here, Kei. There are no walls! All there is here in this place is a floor for me to sit on! How am I supposed to cause the Amulet to break?"

"I figured that out. Turns out that if you fly around fast and shoot beams of magic all around you, soon the clasp on the necklace will break and the Amulet falls. It cracks and you're home free!" Kei threw his hands up in the air.

Akari stared at the man. She wanted o escape badly from the Amulet. Kei had freed her once before, so she trusted him then. But what does he want to gain? She vaguely remembered that Kei used Krad for power a while ago, but why does he want to help her now?

"Okay, I'll try," Akari sighed. "But what is it that you wish to gain?"

"What are you saying? I'm trying to help."

Akari looked at the man. His face said 'it's the truth' but she knew better.

"I'll try your plan. But when I escape, where should I go?"

"That's for you to decide, Akari. For now, this is good-bye." Kei smiled and faded to black.

The lone white angel sighed. Spreading her wings wide, she took off and flew around as fast as she could manage. Pulling out two feathers, she shot beams of light into the darkness. She was doing what she had been told to escape the dreaded Amulet for good.

After a few minutes, she felt everything around her shake and she landed. She then was flung around and landed hard on the floor after a bit. The angel looked up and saw a light coming through a crack.

"Finally! I'm free!" she yelled, flying towards the crack.

She managed to get through with ease and looked around her when she escaped. Akari was in Allyson's room. On further inspection, she found Midnight sleeping in a chair as Allyson slept in her bed.

"Now…" Akari went up to Allyson's body and was about to wrap her shaking hands around the fledgling vampire's neck, but she stopped just inches away. "No, I can't. Midnight's here and I know she's a light sleeper sometimes."

Akari then snuck over to the window, opened it, and took off into the night. She flew to Tokyo Tower and landed on its tip.

"Now that I'm free, what am I going to do? Where am I going to go?" she asked nobody.

After a few moments, she took off and headed in the direction of a certain house. When Akari landed, she found a familiar-looking window and crawled in.

"Brianna? Are you awake?" she asked.

"AKARI?!" the blonde girl looked at the angel in surprise. "How did you escape?!"

"That's not important now. Can you let me stay here? I have nowhere else to go."

Brianna looked at the angel with a frightened look, but after a few moments, it relaxed. "Fine, but I expect answers soon."

"Thank you!" Akari strangely hugged her former tamer. "By the way, why are you up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep." Came Brianna's response.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Without opening my eyes, I could sense that I wasn't in my own bedroom asleep. My breath stayed steady as I slowly opened my eyes. All I could see was pitch black around me. I felt nothing under my bare feet, so I knew that I was just floating.

"Hello? Where am I?" I called into the darkness. I saw something out of the corner of my left eye and turned to see who it was. "Who's there?" I froze when I saw who it was.

"Hello, Allyson." Said me. I was staring at me! It was me, but I knew she had an idea of what was happening. "Welcome to the inside of the Amulet of the Heart."

"I'm inside?!" I yelled. My hands went immediately to my mouth, fearing that Akari would hear me.

"Yeah, and you don't have to worry. Akari cannot hear us or see us."

I looked around and saw Akari come into view. She looked bored as she extended her nails. A chill went down my spine as I removed my hands from my mouth. It's been so long since I've seen her. She looked…the same as usual. I remembered suddenly the night she turned me into a vampire and almost killed everyone. Cringing at the memory, I shook it away.

"What's going on?" I asked myself.

"Just watch," she- I- replied.

I focused on Akari and gasped as a light shone in front of her. Kei Hiwatari appeared from it and had a short conversation with Akari. When he went away, she flew around like a crazy angel and shot beams everywhere. The next thing I felt was a sudden shake as the Amulet broke and hit the ground. Akari then disappeared from sight and I felt a wind around me.

I was now in my room with the other me. Akari appeared and looked around. When she saw me, she went over and was about to place her hands on my neck.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled hysterically at my sleeping body on the bed. Tears began to run down my cheeks as a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Just watch," the other me repeated.

I obeyed and saw Akari mutter something and stopped before her hands were on my neck. She then went to the window and flew out.

"NO!" I cried again as I sat up.

I was in my bed again. No dream and no Akari. With a shaking hand, I wiped the tears away and choked out a quiet but loud scream at what I saw.

The Amulet was on the ground broken.

Midnight stirred and looked at me. "What's wrong?" she asked. When her eyes widened, I knew she saw the terror on my face and ran over to me. "What happened?!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but my throat was so dry that I couldn't speak. Instead, I pointed to the broken necklace on the floor and I heard Midnight gasp.

"We need Dark and Krad here as soon as possible!" she grabbed her cell phone and quickly dialed her twin's number. She sat next to me again and wrapped an arm around me. A second later, I was able to hear a soft 'hello?' from a sleepy Dark. After that, all I heard was Midnight's voice from the conversation because I blocked out Dark's.

"Dark," Midnight began. "We need you here pronto! Bring Krad too." A second of a pause. "I don't care if it's two am! It's about Ally! Get over here now!" she hung up.

"What did he say?" was all I managed to choke out.

"They're coming now." She said as she extended her left wing and wrapped it around me. That gave me some comfort until I heard the sound of two beating wings.

"Ally?!" Dark said as he and Krad flew in and sat next to me, taking Midnight's spot. "What happened?"

"She's in too much of a state of shock, but I know what thing," Midnight pointed to the broken Amulet. "We have a situation. I think Ally knows what happened. Let me see what I can do…" Midnight used her magic and read my mind. A glow from her hands revealed a ball that showed Akari's escape like it was a movie.

"Okay," Krad said after it was all done. "We need to get a plan together. In the morning, we'll meet up at the Niwa house and devise a plan. For now, Ally should get some sleep. Let's go."

I laid down as Dark pulled the covers over me. "I will see you tomorrow, my beloved vampire." He planted a kiss on my cheek and began to fly out the window.

"Wait," I said. He turned towards me. "Please stay until I get to sleep."

He smiled gently and sat next to me. "You are so beautiful in the moonlight," he smiled.

I smiled back as I untangled my arm from my covers and placed it near his. He took it and I closed my eyes, soon to fall into a world of sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Charon," Sebastian began, clearing his throat. "Why is it that we never made an appearance at Phantom Thief Dark Mousy's last theft?"

Charon gazed out the window and ignored his servant as if he wasn't there. He sipped his red wine quietly.

"Um, sir?" Sebastian said. "Are you alright?"

Charon let his gaze scroll from the window to his loyal servant. "As I was watching it on the news, I heard that not as much people attended as I had thought. We needed at least half or more in order to make an appearance so our message can carry." He ignored the butler's last question and took the last sip of wine. He looked into the cup, rolled around a small ball of wine, and held the glass out to Sebastian.

"Oh," Sebastian sighed. "I guess you are right." He poured Charon another glass of red wine.

After Charon took a sip, he looked at Sebastian. "You know, we may not have to wait for the next theft. We could just send someone into town to find her."

"Brilliant idea, Charon! But who would be sent out?"

"I was thinking you." Charon reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a knife in a leather brown sheath. "But you must listen to my instructions carefully."

Sebastian nodded as Charon placed the knife in his hands.

"You will go into town to find Sophia. Try to fit in as much as possible. Do not come back until you find her." He put emphasis on the 'not'. "When you do, tell her that I am looking for her. If she refuses multiple times, use the knife. As soon as you can, bring her to me with force. Got it?"

Sebastian looked down at the knife in his hands. It's been so long since he has seen one, much less held one. Only he and Charon knew how he gets when violent. Last time, he had killed five men for not knowing where Sophia was. Charon had to stop him and they fled to the next town to search. That was at least a century ago.

With a twisted smile, the servant took off his glasses and placed them on Charon's desk. This was their way of saying Sebastian was out. Opening his eyes, Charon smiled as he saw Sebastian's newly changed eye color: from blue-grey to a deep red. Sebastian placed his right hand on his chest as he placed the knife in his pocket and bowed.

"Yes, My Lord," he said with his real non-nasally voice. Afterwards, he straightened out and left to go change into different clothing.

Charon smiled and looked out the window again. "Soon, my dear sweet Sophia, we shall be reunited…"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I awoke to the morning sunlight streaming in through my windows, through the tan curtains and shades, and lighting up my face. With an annoyed groan, I pulled the covers over of my head and turned so my back was to the window. Not only was I not a morning person (not in the very slightest), I didn't get too much sleep last night due to the whole Akari escaping incident. Of all the things in the world to happen, it had to be Akari escaping. My worst nightmare ever. The mystery man was annoying as usual, but now I had another thing to look out for.

My eyes wandered over to my clock and groaned louder as I turned back over. It read seven in the morning. I had only gotten five restless hours of sleep. Cody lay at the end of my bed, curled into a ball like he does when he was cold and snoring lightly. I smiled a bit at him before I shut my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

A knock at my door made my eyes open again. Through my one good eye I looked at the doorway with my brother standing in it. Why had Midnight left the door wide open? Did she do it when she left the room without me knowing? I couldn't remember I had brought a glass of water to bed and left it on my nightstand.

"Good morning, sister," Ryan smiled at me. I knew he wasn't a morning person, but he must have gotten up before me and the sleep had long left him. "How did you sleep?"

I grumbled and pulled the covers over my head more. "Please go away. I'm not in the mood." I said honestly in a tone that would make anyone's skin crawl.

"Not good, huh?" he sat on the edge of my bed. He looked at Cody and began to pet his chest. It didn't take long before the yellow lab rolled over on his back and let out a happy growl. With Cod on his back, I had to shift my legs just to get into a comfortable position.

"You could say that," I chuckled under my blanket, making sure he didn't hear it.

"So, what was up with last night? I heard you scream," he asked.

I gulped. Ryan may be my older brother, but, don't get me wrong, there were some things I could never tell him. There were some things I could never tell anyone. It would hurt them too much and I could never live with myself if I told them. For now, I had to think up of a good enough lie to tell him.

"Well…" I began, nervous. "..I just had a bad dream is all. It was one of those dreams where you wake up screaming to. No big deal. After I had recovered and figured out it was a dream, I fell back to sleep with no trouble."

He looked at me with eyes that clearly read 'that-is-all-is-it'. I felt my legs twitch before I remembered something. Sitting up, I managed to push Cody back onto his side and stood up.

"I have to go over to the Niwa house." I went to my dresser and opened my shirt drawer.

"Why do you have to go over?" he asked.

I paused. Crap! I said have! I needed to go over, but I wanted to say to him 'want'! Quickly, I turned towards him and waved my hands. "Did I say have? I meant want! I don't need to go over, but I want to spend time over there today. Summer break comes around only once a year and I wanna make the most of it."

Ryan stood up and walked to the door. "Okay. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure! I promise that we will do something together soon, okay?" I pulled out a blue v-neck short-sleeved shirt and a white cami. I closed that drawer and threw the shirts on my bed. I noticed my brother standing in the doorway. "Do you need something else?" I asked.

"No," he replied with a smile. He turned his head away. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask or tell me." with that, he walked off.

I knew what he meant. I've heard that line so many times that I couldn't count them up. Sighing, I took out a pair of jeans and socks. Closing the door to my room, I changed out of my sweatpants and baggy shirt and put on the clothes I had picked out. I grabbed my blue jacket and purse. I left the door open because Cody was still on my bed and if he wanted to get back on my bed while I was gone, he could. I pulled my hair into a top ponytail in the bathroom as well as a few other things before going downstairs. I gulped down my cereal and milk quickly, headed to the front door, and put on my shoes.

"Where are you going so early?" my mother's voice asked behind me. She was in a bathrobe and, by the looks of it she had just gotten up from bed.

"I was going to the Niwa house for a bit, and then going shopping. I'll be back before dinner." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out. I put on my jacket and pulled out my phone. I texted Dark and sent it just as I arrived at the bridge. I stepped on and walked across the long way.

About halfway through, my phone went off and I looked down to answer it just as someone bumped into me. I looked up at the person. He was taller than I was with dark colored hair and reddish-brown eyes. He looked at me wide-eyed.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention at all!" I apologized quickly. That's when I noticed it.

He had an aura around him and it wasn't giving off too good of a vibe. I could sense auras, but this man's was just scary.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get going." I waved goodbye to him and ran off. "That was way too close," I said to myself.

As soon as I saw the other side, I ran quicker and noticed something waiting at the top of the steps. I saw the figure of a man and when I began to notice who it was, I smiled a bit.

"Hey," Dark said with a smile that always made me melt. "I was just coming to pick you up when I saw you on the horizon. Didn't you get my text?" we began to walk to his house.

Crap! I was too busy with the man and forgot! I pulled out my phone and check the message. Sure enough, it said to wait at the beginning of the stairs on my side.

"Sorry. I ran into a man and forgot. I was already at the stairs when I sent the text." I replied.

The thief ran a hand through his hair and put his free hand around my shoulders. "Be careful, okay?"

I nodded and smiled. A minute later, we arrived at the house. As we entered, Brianna was surprisingly the first one to greet me.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" she hugged me.

"What that supposed to mean?!" I asked.

"Just what it says!" she smiled.

The three of us went into the backyard where there were chairs set up for all of us in a circle plus a few just in case anyone else wanted in on our conversation. Dark sat in the one nearest the house and I sat next to him. Brianna was next to me and Krad took the spot next to her. Midnight took the one next to her brother. All the other seats were empty.

"So," Dark turned to me. "Can you tell us what happened in your dream last night?"

"Well…" I began. "I'm still shaky on the subject, but I was in the Amulet. Another me came up and she knew what was going on. I saw Kei talking to Akari, but I heard not a single word except for what I said and the other me said. Akari flew around and shot beams everywhere before the entire place shook and a second later fell on the floor." I gulped and felt Dark put an arm around me. I sighed before continuing. "A crack appeared and Akari escaped out of it. the other me took me to my room and I saw Akari standing in front of Midnight." I clutched the denim in my jeans and felt as if my nails were going to create a hole. "Akari came up to me and was about to strangle me, but she stopped and looked at Midnight. She muttered something I didn't hear and flew out. That's all."

"Okay." Krad said. "We don't know any place where she may be at. She could be anywhere, so we can never let our guard down. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded in response and that's when I noticed Brianna. She was tense and sweating a bit.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing. It's just…" she began. "This whole thing is scary."

"Wait a moment." Midnight looked to the sliding glass door. "Someone is coming."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

NOTE: This happens at Brianna's house when I run into the man.

The room was quiet. Akari was just told by Brianna not to leave under any circumstances, unless of course fire. Krad's twin had to borrow some clothing that were too big for Brianna since her other clothing was heavy and hot. She made her wings vanish since they were too big for the small room. The angel flipped through some manga that was on Brianna's book shelf and was in the middle of the first book she picked up when her door opened.

"Brianna," a male walked in. "I need to borrow your dictionary. I need it for my college homework." He looked around and his eyes fell upon Akari.

'Crap…' Akari thought. 'Brianna told me not to get spotted by anyone. He didn't knock, so she should let me off the hook at least.'

"I'm…sorry," the male blushed so hard he looked like a cherry. "Who are you?"

"I'm…" Akari began. "…Akari. I'm a good friend of Brianna's. We had a last minute sleepover last night and when I woke up, she was gone. I'm just waiting until she gets back so we can hang out more." Now she was blushing. "Don't tell her parents! Please!"

"Okay…" the man kept staring. "I'm Trevor and I'm her brother. I just came for a dictionary. Don't mind me!" he grabbed the dictionary and ran out, shutting the door.

'He's kind of..' Akari thought. '…cute… WAIT! What am I thinking?! He's just Brianna's brother! If I fall in love with him, it'll be awkward for all of us!' she kept shaking her head and went back to the manga she was reading.

On the other side of the door, Trevor leaned on the wall and panted. "What just happened?" he asked himself. Going back to his room, he grabbed his jacket and ran downstairs.

"Mom, where did Brianna go?" he asked.

"She went to the Niwa house. Why?" his mother replied.

"I can't understand a word and need a dictionary, but I don't want to intrude in her room."

"Okay."

Trevor ran out of the door and booked it to the station. He got on a car headed down to the street where the house was. As soon as the doors opened, he ran out and arrived at the Niwa house a minute later. After knocking on the door, it opened.

"Hello?" a boy who looked about twelve answered. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt with jeans and socks. His white hair spiked out on the sides and he had long fury bunny ears on his head as well as a long fluffy tail to match. His eyes were red and he smiled in a cure way.

"Hey, Wiz," Trevor ran past the boy and took his shoes off so fast.

"Kyuu~" Wiz replied.

Trevor then ran into the living room and placed his hand on the sliding glass door. He opened it and found…


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

NOW IT'S BACK TO MY POV!

We all looked at the male who had opened the door. It was Trevor, Brianna's older brother. He had come to Azumano for the summer from Okinawa to be with family. But what he was doing here was a mystery in itself.

"What are you doing here, Trevor?!" Brianna asked.

"Brianna-!" he began, but paused when he saw Krad's arm around her. "Who is this guy?"

I looked at the couple and chuckled a bit.

"Ally," Midnight shot me a glare.

"What? They look so cute!" I whispered to her.

"This is Krad. He's my boyfriend." Brianna said to him with a bit of hesitation.

"Well, I'm her brother, so don't hurt her or you'll answer to me." he shot a glace to Krad.

"And who said I was going to hurt her?!" Krad stood up and glared at Trevor. Krad was taller, but it was anyone's guess who would win a fight.

"Guys!" Dark interrupted. "Settle down! There's no need to fight. At least not today." He tightened his arm around me.

"Oh, and you must be the infamous Phantom Thief, right?" Trevor said. "It's nice to meet you. Ally must be your girlfriend if you have your arm around her like that."

I felt my face get hot as Dark chuckled.

"Yes, and I love her so much."

Those words made my heart skip a beat. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his chest. His scent was powerful, but I controlled my vampire self. I had my dose a few days ago and don't need to drink again for a while.

"Why did you come here?" Midnight asked.

"Brianna, you need to come home!" Trevor said.

"Why?" his sister replied.

"Because…mom and dad need you and I to…do some chores! They have chores for us to do and we need to go now. It was nice meeting you all! Bye!" Trevor grabbed Brianna and ran into the house.

"Wonder what that was about." Krad said.

"Oh well," I said. "She needed to go now! Sorry that this was short. So let's go shopping!"

"Okay, but we need to eat. We'll go at about eight-thirty."

"Sure!"

After we cleaned the backyard, we went inside and I sat on the couch as the others ate and got ready. Dark kissed me on the head every now and again, but not on the lips. Midnight kept having a concerned look on her face, but when I looked directly at her, she smiled. Krad was just…Krad.

After a while, we left and went to the station. We headed to the central station stop and then made our way to the huge shopping district there. We hung out for hours and got some lunch at a nice café.

"This is a good day." I said. It was about 1:30 and we were going to the arcade to hang out and try to win a lot of tickets.

"I agree." Dark said. "I'm sure I can beat Kraddy and get more tickets."

"What was that?!" Krad snapped back. "I'll be the one beating you!"

Midnight and I laughed at the boys. My eyes were closed and I didn't notice until it was too late. I had bumped into someone again.

"Are you okay?" Dark asked.

"Twice in a day…" I groaned. "I am so sorry-!" I began, but stopped when I saw who it was.

It was the man from earlier!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I gasped when I saw the exact man I had seen on the bridge earlier that day. He looked at me with the same aura I had sensed in him earlier. Shaking, I moved my foot back a step.

"I am sorry for bumping into you," I told him with a masked voice so the others thought it was the first time I've met him. "Have a good day."

Just as I turned around with the others, the man reached and grabbed onto my arm. "Wait!"

I turned towards him. The others did as well with confusion written all over their faces. With a look that said 'don't-mess-with-me' I told him, "Do you need something else?"

"May I speak with you in private?" he asked.

I was confused for a moment. If he needed to talk to me, why didn't he earlier when we bumped on the bridge? Wasn't that private enough for him? Sighing, I turned towards him with the same don't-annoy-me look on my face.

"How 'private' are we talking about?" I asked, shrugging his hand off my arm.

"I know a place with absolutely no one around. It's just about a two minute walk from here. I need to speak about something that only you and I and a select few others need to know about." He replied with a straight face.

Sighing, I looked at the three with me (Dark, Krad, and Midnight, btw). Then I looked at the man again. "Give me a few moments." When he nodded and walked to a street corner, I turned to the other three again. "I'll be right back. If I am not back in ten minutes, come get me. Use one of your feathers as a compass if you can." I handed my purse to Midnight. "Got it?"

"Yes." They all said at the same time.

"Just be careful, my Beloved Vampire," Dark said in a low voice so no one around us hears. He planted a quick kiss on my lips and I walked off.

I walked over to the man and told him, "Lead the way." He nodded and walked down the street. I checked my watch and noted the time as 1:35. My nerves were so tense that I felt like they were going to burst. There were so many questions on my mind right now. What's going on? Who are you? What is this big thing you must tell me in private? Where were we going? And more importantly, WHO ARE YOU?!

Two minutes later, we arrived at an abandoned street. The buildings all around us had windows boarded up and broken, shingles missing, and discolored paint. Some of the street lamps were broken and the glass was lying in a pile under them or not there at all. We stood at either side of the street.

"Why are we here? What's this about?" I demanded almost immediately.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he began. "My name is Sebastian and I am a servant to Charon. I have been sent here by him to retrieve you."

Now I was really confused. "Who is this Charon?"

"Don't you remember? He is your true love, Sophia!"

'Sophia' echoed in my mind. Now it all made sense.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight." I began, mad. "My name is Allyson and I am not this Sophia! Tell me more about her and I shall tell you if I am related to her at all!"

"She is the most pure human with the kindest heart you'll ever meet. She looks just like you and she is you!" Sebastian exclaimed.

Tears welled up in my eyes. Anger built up in me and I couldn't help but scream at him. "I AM NOT HUMAN!" I panted as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "At least, not anymore."

"What are you talking about?" the man said.

I extended my nails and showed him my yellow cat eyes. "I'm a vampire. I've been one ever since March. When you said pure human, something in me snapped and I lost control of my body."

"You have changed, Sophia."

"STOP CALLING ME SOPHIA!" I screamed again and fell onto my knees. Tears streamed down my eyes, but I recovered quickly. "I'm sorry, but I need to go now."

As I stood up, I looked at my watch. It read 1:42. Good time to get back I thought.

"You are not going anywhere." Sebastian said in a creepy tone. I turned to him and saw that he had taken out a knife. "I've been ordered to use force if I had to."

His eyes were a very deep red as he zoomed towards me. I had time to just move out of the way with vampire speed before he cut my upper right arm. Hissing, I rolled out of the way and extended my nails.

"Big mistake, Bassy," I said to him. Apparently angered at his nickname I had given him, he zoomed again towards me and I managed to get out of the way.

We faced each other, but he disappeared from sight down an alley. Confused, I looked around and noticed him in the alley right behind me.

But it was too late.

He kicked me in the stomach and I went flying back. I turned my body so I landed face down. My right shin landed first and a shooting pain erupted in my leg. When I stopped, I rolled over and groaned, grabbing the upper part of my jeans.

"I think it's broken," I hissed as I checked my watch again. "Come on guys! It's 1:45!" I whispered.

Sebastian walked up to me with a sneer. "Charon told me to come back with you," he placed his right foot on my extended left arm. "And I shall fulfill his orders."

With a crushing force, he stomped on my forearm and I let out an ear piercing scream. He knelt down and placed the knife on my abdomen right above my birthmark. He had broken my leg, cut my arm, and broke my arm. Now what was going to happen?

"You will come with me," he pressed the sharp knife against my skin and I gasped in pain. Sweat drenched my forehead and probably some of my clothes. "And you shall not struggle one bit."

He pushed the knife into my skin and I let out another scream. The knife wasn't in too deep (looking about an inch from my angle), but it was so painful that, mixed with the leg and arm, made it ten times worse. Coughs erupted from my throat and I groaned in pain.

"You tell Charon…that I…will never…become Sophia…and I'll…never go to him….willingly!" I paused, due to the pain. "If he wants me so bad, he can come get me himself!" I sighed and rested a bit. I could feel the blood trickle down my side and stain the back of my shirt.

Sebastian growled and took the knife out of my abdomen. My right hand immediately shot to my wound and I could feel my blood flowing out. Coughs still came up from my throat and my eyes were open just barely. I could see Sebastian put the knife away in its sheath and place it in his pocket before kneeling next to me again. He leaned forward and placed his lips near my ear.

"You listen to me, girl." He whispered in a sickeningly evil tone. "You shall come with me. Charon is waiting for our arrival."

He put his hands on either side of me and I did absolutely nothing to stop him. I was in too much pain to fight anymore. This was it. My final breaths were here and now. Pressing on my wound, I closed my eyes. I was wishing for a few things: to see my friends and family one last time before I go. There was one more thing I wish I could see before I go.

"…Dark…" I whispered.

Sebastian was just beginning to pull me up when he stopped. I didn't know why until I heard it for myself.

"ALLY!" a few voices rang close by. I turned my head to the right to see Dark, Krad, and Midnight at the opening of the street.

Sebastian growled and let me go. I coughed and pressed my right hand harder onto my wound. I didn't want them to see how bad it was. My left arm and right leg weren't responding well, so I knew walking/running away was out of the question. Sitting up required me to take my hand off my wound, so that was out too.

Sebastian began to retreat into an alley before disappearing entirely. The other three ran up to me as I closed my eyes. I felt arms wrap around me and lift me up onto their legs. I opened my eyes and found myself looking up at Dark.

"…hey…" I tried to say as casually as I possibly could.

"What happened?" Midnight began. I looked down to see her next to Dark, near my broken leg. "Who was that man?"

"Whoever he was, he's probably long gone by now," Krad said as he knelt down my by left arm.

"Ally," Dark began and I looked up at him. "Are you hurt at all? Well, besides your right arm."

I chuckled a bit at the joke, but coughed a bit afterwards. "…well…I think my right…leg and left arm are…broken…" Midnight began to look over my leg as Krad looked at my arm.

"Sure enough, both areas are swollen," Midnight said. I remembered that Emiko gave her some medical lessons over the months. "Both are fractured. Is there anywhere else you're hurt?"

I looked at Dark and sighed deeply and painfully. "Yes…" I replied. Closing my eyes, I slowly removed my hand off my wound. The blood made it hard to remove my hand from my shirt, but Midnight was over by my side quickly and helped me.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "What happened here?! It looks horrible! We need to take her back to the Niwa's house!"

"No," Dark answered. "She won't make it. We need to get to the hospital."

"But the nearest one is over a mile away!" Krad replied. "We could make it if we fly…"

"No flying. We'll get caught. If we run fast enough, we'll probably make it." Dark instructed. He removed his hands from my body and took off his jacket. "Wrap this around her wound. This will help the blood flow slow down."

Midnight did what he said. As soon as I felt it tied tightly, I replaced my hand on top of the wound and closed my eyes. It felt like my consciousness was a very thin piece of thread and I was hanging onto it by just one hand at the very end. I did not want to become unconscious for anything. It would have the possibility that I would never wake up again.

I felt Dark pick me up princess style and begin to run to the hospital. While we were on the way there, I felt myself beginning to slip off the thread. I tried to hang on as best as I could, but I felt myself get weaker and weaker. I knew it wouldn't be long until I let go.

I felt the cool breeze and I opened my one good eye. We were in the lobby of a hospital. I didn't know which one, but…

"EMIKO!" Dark cried. "We need help!"

"What's all the yelling about?" I heard Emiko's familiar voice and turned my head to see her. "Oh my…! What happened to her?!" Emiko came over and began to examine me. "We need a stretcher here ASAP!"

"…Emiko…" I whispered before leaning my head back into the crook of Dark's arm and closed my eyes.

You remember the thread I was hanging on to? Yeah, I let go of that and slipped into unconsciousness.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(NOTE: This happens during the last chapter and leading into the next one)

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Brianna yelled at her brother. The two were in one of the cars leading to their home. The car was empty besides them, so no one could hear their conversation.

"I needed you!" Trevor replied to his sister. "Besides, I know what's going on."

Brianna gasped and looked at her brother. Had he found out about…her? "What are you talking about?" she asked, eyes locked on the outside. Trees passed their car quickly and they saw another car going down on the other side.

"You'll see when we get home." Trevor said as the car stopped and they got off. It took about ten minutes to get to their house. During that time, it was quiet except for people passing by going shopping and enjoying their vacation. At their house, the two went up to Brianna's room and shut the door.

"Explain this!" Trevor gestured to the bed. Brianna looked over at it and saw nothing except for some of her manga scattered across the covers.

"The manga? That should be self explanatory." She replied.

Trevor looked and let out a groan. "She was here earlier! Where did she go?!" he began to look under her bed and in the closet.

"Her?" Brianna asked. "Oh, so you did find out."

"Yeah," Trevor replied, moving some clothes out of the way to find Akari. "There you are!"

"LET ME GO!" Akari yelled and bolted out of the closet. She saw Brianna and shrugged. "He found out, but I told him we were friends having a surprise sleepover."

Brianna glared at the blonde angel. Her attention then went to her brother. "That's not true, but there is a long story behind it all. You have to promise to not tell anyone at all. I will when I feel the time is right."

"Got it." Trevor sat on the desk chair. "So, shall we begin?"

Brianna and Akari took a seat on the bed and Brianna began. She told about how Akari first appeared, the battles with Midnight and the others, turning her best friend Allyson into a vampire, and more. An hour later, Trevor sat back in the chair and sighed.

"Man, that's got to be hard to keep a secret," he said.

"Yeah, but I only tell a select few. You can't tell anyone! Promise me that!" Brianna said.

"I promise," he crossed his heart and looked at Akari. "So, how about a date later?" he said in a cool tone.

"Not in a million years," Akari hissed threateningly.

"Okay," he turned back to his sister. "So, what type of vampire is she? A batty one? One that sparkles?"

Akari scoffed. Brianna elbowed her in the stomach.

"How about we go to a park and we'll show you. We could have a picnic! Akari, meet us at the station and we'll call when we're coming."

Akari nodded and flew out the window. Trevor kept his eyes on the woman as she disappeared from sight.

"Wow, she's hot," Trevor sighed.

Brianna came up to him and hit him on the head. "Keep that stuff to yourself!"

They went downstairs later that day and made a picnic lunch for three. They left a bit later and walked to the station. Akari was waiting for them and they boarded the car. They headed to the bottom station and walked to the park nearest the ocean. Akari showed them her nails and special vampire skills. The three hung out and had fun until Brianna received a call at 1:50 on her cell.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Brianna, it's Midnight." The voice replied in an alert tone.

"What is it?" Brianna straightened up and the other two noticed.

"Ally's been injured to the point where we had to take her to the hospital. She's in surgery now and Krad pulled me aside to tell me to call you. He says you may have a clue on Akari's whereabouts."

Brianna froze. Ally's been hurt that badly? Tears began to fall as she handed the phone to Akari. The angel took it and began to talk to Midnight.

"Brianna?" Trevor said, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder. "What happened?"

Brianna couldn't reply one word. Akari handed the phone back to her. It was off, so she placed it in her pocket.

"We need to go to the hospital now. Krad says Ally may like to see us when she wakes up."

"What? Wakes up? What happened?!" Trevor demanded.

"We'll explain on the way. Let's go!" Akari helped Brianna up as Trevor packed everything up. The three then rushed to the hospital where Krad, Midnight, and Dark waited for them.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(NOTE: This happens during the last chapter!)

"…Emiko…" Allyson whispered before putting her head into the crook of Dark's arm. Dark sadly looked down at his love as she slipped into a world he was so terrified that she wouldn't wake up from.

Emiko examined Allyson's limp body as five doctors brought over a stretcher. Dark helped them set the girl onto it and raced off to the surgery room. The purple-haired thief attempted to run after the doctors, but Emiko stopped him.

"Stay here," she said. "Those five are the most trusted doctors in this hospital. I'll tell them the situation if they find out about her condition and they'll be sure to keep it under lock-and-key unless I discuss it with them. In the time being, stay here and I'll call you if I need you."

Dark nodded as Emiko ran off to help supervise the surgery. Midnight and Krad walked over to a corner away from the other people and Dark followed and sat between the other two. The thief placed his head in his hands and rested his elbows in his lap.

'Why did this have to happen?' he thought. 'I let her go off with a stranger and this happens! I almost lost her once and I don't want to lose her ever!'

A hand on his shoulder made him jump and he looked over to see Krad. He was smiling, but in a sad way. "I know it's hard. I would be on the brink of tears if anything happened to Brianna."

Dark smiled and looked over at Midnight. She had a smile on her face as well. "She'll be fine. She's a strong girl and will make it through this. Trust me."

Dark looked down at the tile and smiled. "I know she is." He shed a single tear and let it fall onto the ground. It was proof that he was alive.

Moments later, Emiko came out. "Jeff, Nick, and Jessica?" she called, using their school names. The three stood up and went up to the woman. "Please follow me."

The four went behind the doors and went to Emiko's office. It was neatly organized and had three seats in front of a desk.

"What's going on?" Dark asked almost immediately as Emiko closed the door.

"She's doing well. Her leg and arm were fractured and her abdomen was punctured about a fourth of an inch in and all three were beginning to heal already. She'll need about a pint of Dark's blood to get into an IV drip to keep her alive." Emiko responded. "We can do that here."

Dark sat in a chair and held out his arm. "I'm ready."

Emiko brought out a bag with a needle and a few pads. She cleaned an area on his arm and put the needle in. It began to draw blood and put it in the bag.

"Midnight," Krad began, pulling Midnight aside. "I've been thinking and here's what I've come up with. Since Brianna was once Akari, maybe she has an idea where my twin may want to hide. Call her and tell her the situation and ask her that."

"Got it." Midnight pulled out her phone and left the room to go into the hallway. She typed in Brianna's number and put the earpiece up to her ear. Brianna answered after a few rings.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Brianna, it's Midnight." Midnight replied.

"What is it?" Brianna asked in a concerned tone.

"Ally's been injured to the point where we had to take her to the hospital. She's in surgery now and Krad pulled me aside to tell me to call you. He says you may have a clue on Akari's whereabouts."

No sound came through the phone. Midnight began to worry when an all too familiar voice answered.

"Midnight, it's me." Akari answered.

"Akari. Where have you been?!"

"At Brianna's, but that's not the point. What's happened?"

"Ally's been hurt and we're at the hospital. I called because Ally may want to see Brianna, but you need to come too. I believe you can fill us all in on the situation because you knew Charon the best and longest." Midnight replied.

"Got it. We'll be there as soon as possible. Wait outside for us." Akari replied.

"We're at the emergency room. Get Brianna here soon. I'll see you." Midnight didn't wait for Akari to reply and hung up. She walked back into the room and waited.

Dark sighed as the needle was removed from his arm and was replaced with an armband to soak up the blood. Midnight told them Brianna was coming and she would be waiting outside.

Moments after Midnight went outside to wait, she was back with Brianna.

"It's nice to see you, Brianna," Krad smiled as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Hey," Akari walked in and Dark immediately stood up.

"What is she doing here?!" he demanded.

"I escaped the Amulet and went to Brianna's house to hide. Not even a day later, I'm here." Akari sat down on a chair.

"Why?" Krad asked.

"To explain the situation to Ally on Charon. It was most likely his vampire servant Sebastian who hurt Ally."

Everyone was quiet. No one knew except for Akari mostly about Charon. It was about a minute later before Emiko broke the silence.

"Okay, while we wait on Ally, you guys can stay here and I'll go see what's going on over at the surgery room. Once done, I'll come tell you." Emiko left the five alone in her office.

It would be a while before Ally is done.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

My body felt like it was weightless and filled with pain. I tried to wake up many times, but my mind refused to respond every single time. After a while, I gave up and let myself slip away. Before I was gone, I felt myself getting stronger very slowly.

After I figured I had enough strength, I tried to wake up again. My mind finally responded and I felt my heavy eyelids. I kept them closed while I tested a few more things. I tried to move my fingers and felt them wiggle. My left hand, although, hurt like crap. I tested my toes and they were good. Again, the toes on my right foot hurt. Now I opened my eyes slowly.

I was in a pure white room. Sunlight flowed in through the single window as shadows of birds that passed by created gaps every now and then. With a groan of pain, I looked at my left arm to see what was making my arm hurt so badly. I found a purple cast on my forearm beginning below the elbow and leading up to just under my fingers. My shin was the same way, with the cast beginning below the knee and ending below the toes. The color was purple like the one on my arm.

It was all coming back to me now. My near-death encounter with Sebastian. Dark and the others saving my life. So, Charon was the name of the guy always calling me Sophia in my dreams. If I ever saw Sebastian again, I was gonna kill him!

The door opened to my room and I looked over to see Emiko walking in. With all the strength I could, I smiled at her as she closed the door.

"Good to see that you're alive." She said as she sat in a nearby chair.

"It's good to be alive," I sighed, closing my eyes again. That was so true.

"Looks like the IV drip worked like a charm," Emiko began to tap something and I opened my eyes and looked over. Sure enough, attached to my right arm at the elbow was an IV drip filled with a red liquid. It was a fourth filled and dripping into a long tube leading to my body.

"What's in it?" I asked. Now I regretted even asking.

"Dark's blood." she replied. "He donated a pint in order to keep you alive. You lost a lot of blood and this helped a lot. Although, I never seen anyone that has an IV drip drain it so fast in my life."

"Who knows?" I asked.

"What?"

"Who knows about me?" I asked again.

"Five doctors, but they are very trusted in this hospital. They swore that they would never tell anyone."

"Good."

"But the main surgeon said that with the rate you're taking the blood in the IV, you wouldn't last long. He said after waking up, you'd go into cardiac arrest half an hour afterwards and need CPR or a defibrillator, but I know you're a trooper and won't let that happen."

I smiled. "I know. I wouldn't want Dark to be alone for the rest of his life." I chuckled.

"What I want to know is what happened to you. The abdomen wound was in about a fourth of an inch. It was pretty bad."

I sighed and began to explain. I told her that the man was named Charon and it was his servant who attacked me. I told her how Dark and the others came to my rescue before Sebastian took me away.

"That's a lot. Well, there are people waiting to speak to you. I'll leave you alone to speak. Dark will speak to you alone after these guys." Emiko stood up and left. Seconds later, Midnight came in, followed by Krad and Brianna.

"Hey," Brianna said first as she pushed by the others to see me first. "What happened?"

"Long story," I shrugged.

"Well, promise to not overreact to who is coming in to speak to us?" Midnight said.

"I promise, but who is-?!" I asked, but stopped. "Don't tell me…"

Akari then walked in right as I said that. "It's me."

"Why is she here?!" I sat up as much as I could, alert. A second later, a shooting pain came from all over my body and I hunched over, clutching my abdomen.

"Sit back! You'll reopen the wound!" Krad pushed my shoulders and I rested again.

"Well, why is she here?!" I demanded, sighing as the pain subsided.

"I have a story about Charon." Akari replied, sitting on the opposite side of the others (my left side). she ran a hand through her Krad-like hair (had to!) and looked at me with her yellow eyes. "It's long, so bear with me."

We all nodded as she began.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"It all began 400 years ago. The Hikari Clan and the Niwa Clan just created Dark, Krad, Midnight and I and placed us within the current males and females of each clan. Whenever we are between tamers, we reside in the Spirit World, the place where we were originally born at. It's filled with angles like Dark, Krad, and Midnight, vampires like Charon and Sebastian, as well as angel-vampires like me. An angel could become an angel-vampire by drinking a male vampire's blood, no matter the angel's gender. Same goes with vampires.

"The residents could go out to the human world only a day once every other month to see if anything has changed, like technology. If we weren't back in time, we would be zapped back and punished by the elder of the clan they belonged to if it was a trouble-maker. Humans came into the Spirit World to collect rare items during that day.

"During the first time we resided there, me and Krad met Charon and Sebastian. The four of us were as thick as thieves (lawlz! Anyone get it? No? Okay…). We hung out whenever we got the chance. We went to the human world every now and again during the time we could and look at all the humans were making advances in.

"During one of the times we went to the human world about sixty years ago, we all met Sophia. She was one of the prettiest women we have ever met with a pure heart. Charon instantly fell head-over-heels for her at first sight. Every time we had to say goodbye, Charon and Sophia stayed arm in arm in a remote place so that no one saw us leave. They would continue to be in each other's embrace until Charon faded away when we made him. From then on, she'd wait in that place for us during the times we agreed on. One time, Charon brought Sophia into our world and spent an entire day alone with her. We never interrupted them.

"One day, though, when saying goodbye, Sophia delivered sad news to all of us. This was their conversation.

"'I'm so sorry, everyone, but I can no longer see you,' she said.

"'Why?' Charon replied.

"'I cannot say.' She grabbed her stomach and I had an idea of what was going on. 'It'll bring more harm to you all, especially you, Charon.'

"'Please tell us,' I asked in the nicest way I could.

"'I'm sorry, but there is someone who needs me more than you do, Charon,' she kissed him one more time before entering the void and leaving us all. I noticed Charon have tears running down his face and I knew a good reason why she left.

"She was most likely pregnant.

"She probably left because having a baby meant both parents must be raising the child if the two were madly in love, like Charon and Sophia. She thought that since Charon was in the Spirit World and she was in the human world, having a kid meant that only one day every other month meant the kid would barely meet their parent.

"Charon locked himself away and was depressed for months. Whenever we asked him to come with us to anywhere, he wouldn't reply at all. Soon, we began to worry.

"After a few months, I tried to talk to him, but it didn't work at all. After the conversation, he turned over and threw everything he could and went mad. Later, he began to kill people on the streets of our world and tried to overthrow the main clan leader, in charge of everyone. He failed and was thrown into prison for attempting to overthrow the ruler. He escaped with Sebastian and fled to the human world with the help of a rogue angel, casting a spell where they could travel back and forth from the human and the Spirit world forever.

"I've been trying to track down Charon for a long while now, but every time I was hot on his trail, I would lose him. I ended up here and from then on, when I was hot on his trail, I'd run into Midnight and she thought, with me being Krad's sister, I was after her. That's why I was always mad at her.

"This concludes this story.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"This concludes this story," Akari finished and took a deep sigh.

It had been about twenty minutes for her to tell the story because she paused every now and then to help us visualize the tale and let it soak in and ask any questions. Since she had come in, I felt uneasy, not just because the blood was running out from the IV. Not it was almost gone.

"How are you feeling?" Midnight asked, feeling my head.

"Okay," I replied. "I'm not sick at all."

"I know, but you can't be too sure," she winked and sat back down.

"So what happened?" Krad asked me.

I knew he meant the attack, so I began. "It was Sebastian who attacked me. Charon sent him to take me to him whether I liked it or not. I told him I wasn't Sophia and began to walk away, but he stopped me and pulled out a knife."

"That explains the knife wound," Midnight said.

I shot a glare her way. "Let me finish," I sighed and continued. "He sprinted towards me at vampire speed, which is now clearer to me than daylight. He cut my arm and I had no choice but to fight him. I attacked him and we fought for a few moments until he went into an alley. He appeared in another alley behind me and I fractured my shin by landing on the street. He broke my arm by stepping on it and then stabbed me. he pulled it out later and put it in his sheath. He began to pick me up, but stopped and ran off when Dark, Midnight, and Krad arrived." I sighed to regain my breath.

"Well, at least you're alive and well," Brianna smiled.

I smiled back at her and yawned a bit later. "I am feeling a bit tired, though," I said. "Even though I just woke up a few minutes ago."

I looked at Krad and Akari, who were looking at me. The two shared a look, then turned their heads to the IV drip. My head did too. It was on its last few drops and running out quicker than the normal. Now it all made sense.

'But the main surgeon said that with the rate you're taking the blood in the IV, you wouldn't last long. He said after waking up, you'd go into cardiac arrest half an hour afterwards and need CPR or a defibrillator, but I know you're a trooper and won't let that happen…' Emiko's words echoed through my mind. My eyes went wide and I opened my mouth.

"'But the main surgeon said that with the rate you're taking the blood in the IV, you wouldn't last long. He said after waking up, you'd go into cardiac arrest half an hour afterwards and need CPR or a defibrillator, but I know you're a trooper and won't let that happen,'" I repeated to everyone. "That's what Emiko told me."

"The IV is almost out!" Brianna began to tear up. "You can't die! YOU CAN'T!"

I smiled a bit, tears now forming in my eyes. "I know, but maybe it's my chosen time now." I sighed and leaned my head back up on the pillow, looking at the ceiling. "I can't change that now." I blinked back tears before they rolled down my eyes. "I am so glad I was able to meet you all and get to know you." I figured it was m time to say my final goodbyes.

"Brianna," I said, looking at her. "I know you as my best friend and a sister to me. You are one of the nicest people I have had the pleasure of meeting. Thank you so much."

I smiled and looked at Midnight. "Midnight, you are an awesome person. Even though we had our ups and downs, I am so glad to have had you be my alter ego. You are also like a sister to me in more ways than one. Thank you so much again."

I know looked to Krad. "Krad, I considered you my worst enemy before I got to even know you. I thought you were a sadistic angel out to kill me and Dark." I noticed his eye twitch a bit, but I continued. "But I got the chance to know you when Akari began to come after us. You are a nice person, but also have a dark side you now keep in check. I am so glad to have known you as more than just a person out to kill his enemy. Thank you so much for letting me to get to know you better."

I blinked back more tears as I turned my head to Akari. "Akari, I only have known you for a while and considered you an enemy from the beginning. Now, in my last few moments of life, I know you as a person who has the same goals as I do: to stop Charon and Sebastian. As for turning me into a vampire, thank you. I would have never been able to do the incredible stuff I went through if I wasn't one."

My eyelids began to feel heavy and I looked at the ceiling again. "Can you deliver a message to Dark for me?" I asked.

"No, because you won't die! You can't die!" Brianna said again.

"I know, but I'm afraid I can't do that." I sighed, feeling my body beginning to go limp. I tried my test of my fingers again and it didn't work well. "Please tell Dark that I'm sorry that I couldn't see him again. Tell him that…I…have always…loved him…." I let my head rest on its side and let a single tear roll down my cheek. I could hear it drop on the pillow just as the final bit of Dark's blood drained from the tube and into me.

The final things I heard were the people in my room calling my name, yelling for a doctor and a defibrillator, someone beginning to give me CPR, and a loud long beep sound.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Dark was outside Allyson's hospital room, leaning over in a chair. His head was in his hands and he was waiting very impatiently to see his loved one. Even though it had only been a few minutes since Midnight and the others went in, but it felt like an eternity.

"I should have at least followed them! If I had, then none of this would be happening!" he cursed himself as he felt his entire body shake with anger and sadness and fear all mixed together.

After a bit, he heard something inside that sounded like something was going wrong. Very wrong. He looked up when the door opened and Krad ran out.

"WE NEED A DEFIBRULLATOR IN THIS ROOM! ASAP!" he yelled.

"What?!" Dark stood up and said as Emiko walked over.

"This isn't happening!" Emiko cursed under her breath as she called over the five doctors who performed the surgery. They were nearby with a defibrillator in case anything happened.

In this case, it was happening.

The doctors went inside, dragging the device with them. Dark and Emiko went up to Krad immediately.

"What happened?!" Emiko asked.

"Ally told us what happened with her wounds, and then went on to say goodbye to us before all of this happened." Krad explained.

"…no…" Dark said as he pushed past the two and ran into the room. "This isn't happening!"

Midnight, Brianna, and Akari had been pushed to the back of the room as the doctors did their work. Krad and Emiko ran in behind Dark to watch. The doctors had already lifted Allyson's shirt and cami, revealing her torso and bra. The defibrillator had already been placed on her upper right chest and on her lower left side. The unconscious girl had an oxygen mask over her mouth to administer oxygen to her.

"Clear!" one of the doctors yelled as he pressed two buttons. The shock could be heard and the body lifted for a second before returning to the bed. Still no pulse registered on the monitors.

"Let me see her!" Dark yelled, pushing past the others.

"Stay back!" Emiko yelled as Midnight, Krad, and Akari had to all hold onto the thief in order to keep him back. "You can't! Let the doctors do their job."

Dark looked on and saw another shock being administered to the girl. No pulse. Over and over again they shocked her and over and over again no pulse. The purple haired boy let his knees give way and knelt to the ground. With every moment, he was losing her. Tears began to fall out of his eyes, staining the floor and his clothing. Sobs began to erupt from his throat and, instead of holding them back, he let them escape from his mouth.

He was losing the one he loved most in the entire world.

He felt arms wrap around him and he looked up to see Brianna. Her eyes were glassy with tears and she was crying too. With a sad smile, he placed an arm around Brianna and the two leaned against the wall. They both pulled their legs up to their chests and hugged them tightly. Dark felt the blonde girl's body rack with sobs. More tears fell from his eyes as another "Clear!" rang through the room and another shock being administered sounded. He closed his eyes and placed his head on his knees, letting small sobs escape with tears, as well as any hope of seeing Allyson alive again.

…-BEEP-…

That sound made both his and Brianna's head look up. The doctors were checking vitals on the monitors as a slow but steady beep rang from the heart monitor. Both of the two on the floor stood up as the doctors put away the defibrillator and roll down the cami and shirt. When Dark saw Allyson's chest rising and falling slowly, he let his mouth drop open a bit as more tears ran down his cheeks; that is if it were possible.

"Tears of an Angel," Krad said and Dark looked at his other half. The blonde also had some tears in his eyes. "That is how I would describe all of us right now. She said goodbye to us all, even Akari."

Dark smiled and immediately went up to the body. Allyson's chest did rise and fall and the thief wasn't hallucinating from crying. He felt a hand on his back and he turned to look at Emiko.

"I think you need to sit. You look like you may fall over and pass out." She said.

Dark sat down just as the doctors left and closed the door. The thief took the girl's right hand and held it to where it was on its elbow and by Dark's face. He kissed it and lowered his head.

"Please don't scare me like that ever again," he said.

"…I…won't…" said a voice, breaking the silence. Dark immediately looked up at the girl to find her eyes opened and looking at him. He smiled and ran a hand through her soft hair and brushed the back of his fingers on her cheek as a tear fell from his eyes.

He was happy that he wasn't going to lose her yet.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(This happens after the end of chapter 16 and during chapter 17)

My eyes were closed, afraid that if I were to open them, I wouldn't be at the hospital. I was laying on something, but I had no idea what it was. It was cold to the touch and that coldness transferred to my skin, ultimately making me cold to the bone. Just like surround sound speakers, I could hear the thump of my heart very faintly, meaning that any slower may be the end of my life.

"Hey," I heard a voice call out. "Wake up." My body began to shake, as if someone were moving it.

I didn't recognize the voice at all, but it sounded reassuring enough to trust. With caution, I opened my right eye and saw a woman sitting nearby.

Wait a second. Actually, a whole bunch of seconds! I SAW a woman sitting nearby with my RIGHT EYE! WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS GOING ON?!

I opened my other eye and looked at her. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties. Her hair was just like mine except she was missing the purple streak I sported in my hair. On her body, she wore a one-piece white knee-length dress with short sleeves and her eyes were a brilliant blue, just like sapphires. She wore a smile on her face that told me she was friendly.

"Where am I?" I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my head with my left arm.

WAIT. I searched my arm and leg, only to find them missing their casts I had on earlier. Then another thought came into my mind: why wasn't my abdomen wound hurting? I found that I was wearing the same dress the woman was wearing with my entire body woundless. I tried to extend my nails and they could. Well, that was one thing that was still normal.

"We're going to go somewhere now," the woman said. "I know it's confusing now, but all will be clear later." She grabbed my arm and helped me up to my feet. "Come on! Let's go!"

She ran ahead of me towards a faint white dot. I had no idea how, but my legs began to run, as if they had a mind of their own. Questions ran through my head as I was running. Where am I? Who is that girl that looks like me? More importantly, where was Dark? We got closer to the dot and it turned out to be a large pair of doors opened up to reveal the white light shining out of it.

"Once we are through these doors, all will be clear to you." The girl began through the doors. I found my legs beginning to walk to the doors too.

"ALLYSON!" I heard my name being called by an all-too-familiar voice.

I turned around. "Midnight?!" I answered the call.

Sure enough, she landed nearby and grabbed my arm. "Do not go through those doors! Let's get out of here!"

"But she said going through those doors will answer all my questions." I pointed to the girl, who now stood near us.

"It's okay," the woman said, taking my hand in hers. "Your destiny is outside of here. Outside of your consciousness. You have people waiting impatiently for you."

What?

"Let's go!" Midnight let go of my arm, only to wrap her arm around my body.

"Wait!" I cried out to the woman as Midnight unfurled her wings to its full span. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sophia." She replied. "Tell Charon I said hi. Also, help my granddaughter, Yuko, find him. I'd be grateful if you did that."

Tears streaked my cheeks as the angel took off. We were still holding hands and Sophia let mine go and Midnight carried me off. I noticed she let out a tear. Blinking, I shouted out to her as we flew off. "I PROMISE, SOPHIA, THAT I'LL HELP IN ANYWAY I CAN!"

I saw her smile as she walked off into the doors and they closed, surrounding everything in darkness.

…-BEEP-…

I felt my strength return to me little by little. My heart pounded inside my chest as I felt people taking off some sticky things that were on my body and my chest rose and fell as I took in breaths of air slowly. After a while, I felt someone take my hand and kiss it. Then I felt an all-too-familiar hair softness I'll never forget.

"Please don't scare me like that ever again," a voice said.

I turned my head towards him and smiled. "I…won't…" I promised. He looked up immediately and smiled. A tear rolled down my cheek as I stared into Dark's deep amethyst eyes. He brushed my hair away from my face and ran the back of his hand down my cheek as he shed a tear too.

I was glad to be back to live my life as I should live it: surrounded by people I love and who love me back.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I was greeted with warm smiles of all my loved ones. I was terrified that I wouldn't see them ever again, but here I am. Alive and full of energy (well, sort of). Emiko, Midnight, Akari, Krad, and Brianna all left me and Dark alone to talk to each other. I told him what had happened with Sebastian and my injuries prior to my rescue.

"So that's what happened," he sighed. He sat back, but never let go of my hand, not that I'm complaining. "Well, at least we got to you in time. If he managed to take you away, you probably wouldn't make it."

"Yeah, that's true." I said, looking at my purple cast. It was as purple as Dark's eyes. "Thank you again."

"But I have one complaint," he said.

I looked at him. "What?"

Before I could even register what was happening, he had raised his other hand, palm to me, and slapped me across the face. My eyes widened and I looked at the white tile flooring, away from Dark.

"Why did you even go with him?!" he demanded. "I was terrified when I saw him over you on the ground. I was afraid that I was going to lose you!"

I kept staring at the floor. Tears welled up in my eyes as I shut them tight. Leaning over, I wrapped my arms around the thief's torso and cried.

"I'm sorry," I tried to say softly, but it came out as a sob. "I thought he would have an idea on all the crap that has been happening lately. I just needed to know. He attacked first, but I couldn't land a single blow in him."

I didn't feel Dark's arms around me at this point. I just kept on crying for a while before he even did.

"I'm sorry for slapping you," he replied. "I was so afraid I would never see you again. I can't live without you."

I looked up and saw him shed a tear. Smiling, I buried my head into his shoulder. "I can't live without you either," I replied.

Dark took my chin in his hand, lifted my head up, and pulled me into a kiss. I took my arms away from around his torso and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

Another thing I didn't want to end.

We pulled away and I lay back down. My abdomen hurt, so I placed my left hand on it and hissed. Dark took my left hand and I looked at him, smiling.

"I'm fine," I said. "It's just sore."

He nodded, smiling back at me.

A knock came not too long afterwards. Emiko was the first to walk in, followed by Daisuke and Satoshi. Dark stood up and went to the other side of the bed, taking my left hand in his now. I smiled at the redhead and the bluenette as they sat down. Two more people walked in and my eyes widened.

It was Riku and Risa.

"Hey, Ally," Risa smiled cheerfully. "Emiko called us four and we came by to say hi!"

"And to get the entire truth," Riku said, sitting down.

I let out a small gasp and squeezed Dark's hand.

"What do you mean?" I lied.

"I knew you weren't telling the truth to us, but we never realized until we met Midnight and Akari. We want to know what's going on," Risa said.

I closed my eyes and sighed, releasing my death grip from Dark's hand, but never letting go. What was I going to do? I was freaking out inside. If they had met Akari and Midnight, then I know they'd want the truth. And they wanted it now.

"Hey," I heard Dark's calm voice and I looked at him. "It'll be okay. They deserve it anyway."

Sighing, I looked at the twins. "How far back do you want me to go?"

"The beginning," Satoshi said. I remembered he didn't know either.

"Okay," I sighed deeper. My abdomen hurt again, so I placed my right hand on it. "It all started on a rainy night about a year ago…"


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was pouring rain and thunder roared through the night sky. Sighing, I shifted the three bags in my arms as I steadied the umbrella I held in my right hand, so I wouldn't get wet. I looked at my watch, reading that it was 7:30 pm. The street I walked on was bare except for me walking home from grocery shopping. I didn't have time to do it earlier and I needed to.

"When I get home, I'm showering and going to bed." I muttered to myself. It was the summer, but I always loved to go to bed early. In my mind, I thanked myself that tonight wasn't a night of one of-!

My thought was interrupted when a huge gust of wind knocked me onto all fours. Thankfully, the bags landed upright, so nothing fell out. My umbrella kept everything dry except for my pants and shoes. I cursed myself for wearing shorts. The weather man said it was good chance it would rain big time and I didn't listen. I put my umbrella in one of my bags, still opened so they can stay dry.

"Isn't it a bit late for a young lady like you to be out, especially in this type of weather?" a voice said calmly behind me.

Gulping, I stood up and turned around, gasping wide eyed at the sight. My foot stepped back by itself and landed in a puddle, making me slip backwards. I felt a scream come up and want to escape as I fell, but it caught in my throat and came out as a high pitched squeak, which I am good at. I fell on my bottom, soaking my pants in the puddle even more. Rubbing my head, I looked up at the person.

"P-PHANTOM DARK?!" I practically yelled. He smiled and knelt down, placing a gloved hand over my mouth and a finger from his free hand over his mouth.

"You don't want me to be arrested, do you?" he asked soothingly. It was as if he was hitting on a girl. He was wearing his skin-tight purple and black suit, making me blush. He was hitting on me and I saw right through his façade.

I moved his hand off my mouth and gasped for a bit of air. "What do you want with me?" I asked.

"I wanted to see what you were doing out here, and you seemed to be scared at my presence. Usually, girls would glomp me on sight." He explained.

"Well, I won't fall for someone like you, thief." I said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home." I began to stand up, but stopped, gritting my teeth. I fell back on my bottom and put a hand on my left ankle.

Now what? I probably sprained it when I fell. Dark probably sees the pain written on my face. I blushed hard and my mind went crazy. What do I do?! I was injured in front of the Phantom Thief of all people! Maybe he won't notice…

"Do you need help up?" he asked, touching my hand on my ankle.

Crap! I shut my eyes tight. "N-no," I lied. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," he said, lifting my face to meet his. I couldn't help but stare into his deep amethyst eyes. Man, they were beautiful. And his hair in the rain, I never got a close look at it and in person, since I either saw it from afar or on television. WAIT. I shook my head and looked away from him.

"W-w-what d-do you mean?" I asked, stuttering like an idiot.

"You're ankle is swollen, a sign of a sprain. You probably did it when you fell .I know what it looks like, since I get injured a lot, being a thief and all. Here, let me help-." He said, taking my hand in his.

I swatted it away. "I don't need your help!"

"Yes you do! How are you going to walk all the way home with that ankle? Especially with all those groceries?" he shouted back and I was at a loss for words.

I lifted my hand and looked down at the ground. "Help…" I muttered to him. Man, I felt helpless and I hate that feeling.

I felt Dark take my hand, but then let it go and placed it on my arm. He used his other hand to pick up my stuff and my knees. Now he was carrying me bridal style?! Man, just when I thought I was good and avoided a night of his theft. I thought it was tomorrow, but no. When I realized that I was right next to his chest, with his outfit defining his body, I blushed hard and looked away from him.

"Hang on!" he said, spreading his wings and taking off. The scream that caught in my throat earlier now escaped as I buried my face in his shoulder. I wasn't afraid of heights, but this high up was a problem.

"Look," he said. I opened my right eye (remember, this was when I FIRST met Dark, guys. No injured eye or vampire yet) and gasped at the sight, opening my other one. The ocean was a never ending field with ripples and looked like the summer sun, even though it's night and raining.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"Yeah," the thief said. I looked at him and smiled. After I realized I did this, I blushed again and looked away. There was no way in the world I was falling for this guy! He is the Phantom Thief, after all!

"Hey," he spoke.

I looked at him again. "Yeah?"

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Ally, right?"

I gasped. How did he know that?! We have never met until now! "It's Allyson, but yes. How did you know?"

"Wild guess?" he smiled. I knew that smile: it was the one Daisuke gave me when he knew something about me I never told him about. Why did he remind me of Daisuke now?! WHAT WAS GOING ON?!

A few minutes later, we landed in front of the Niwa's house.

"Why are we here?" I asked. "This is Daisuke's house. Whenever I came over, you never showed up, so I know you don't live here. Unless…" I looked at him. "Do you?"

"It's a long story, but first," he opened the door and carried me into the living room, setting me on the couch. He placed my things on the dining room table and a black bag, possibly containing the target art of the night, on the kitchen counter. "Emiko! I'm back!" he called.

The woman came running into the room and glomped Dark, almost making them fall on the ground. "You did it! Another successful theft! Congrats!"

Dark pushed her off and pointed his thumb to me. "I found her walking in the streets while I was flying back. I confronted her and she fell back, spraining her ankle. I carried her here for treatment." Then he leaned in closer and whispered something to her. What it was, I didn't know.

Emiko crossed her arms, looked at me, and then sighed. "I guess she deserves it. Besides, you told her you knew her name, so she probably wants an explanation. Towa! Get the bandages and meet me in the living room." Emiko sat next to me as the maid brought what she wanted.

The maid ran in a bit later as Emiko sat next to me. "Give me your ankle." I obeyed and she took it in her lap, beginning to wrap it up. Towa sat next to Emiko as Dark came and sat to the left of me. I looked away from him.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"What?" Emiko finished wrapping up my ankle and looked at me. Towa took the bandages, excused herself, and walked off.

"What is going on? Why did the Phantom Thief bring me here? How does he know me? WHY?!" I demanded.

The room was silent. Thunder boomed and I jumped when it sounded. I wanted an explanation on what is going on.

"You won't give up until you get the truth, huh?" Dark said. I nodded. "Alright. It's a long story, but here you go.

"There were two famous clans everyone knew: the Hikari and the Niwa. The Hikari Clan was a clan of famous artists who created everything from paintings to swords. But they held something special no artist ever had: magical abilities. Each painting had its own life and could be very dangerous to the welfare of all. Because of this, the Niwa Clan was a clan of notorious Phantom Thieves only the young males took on. They stole the Hikari artwork and sealed its power for generations.

"About 400 years ago, the Hikari's began to create an artwork known as the Black Wings. Before it was even finished, the Niwa's got word of it and the power it held and began to plan to steal it. When the Niwa male went to steal it, the Hikari male, fed up with all their thefts, began to fight back. The two males touched the Black Wings and that is when it happened.

"Krad and I were born.

"Krad was sucked into the Hikari male to be his other as I was sucked into the Niwa male to be his. Whenever the current Niwa male thought of the one they loved the most, they transformed into me. I took on the role of the Phantom Thief with Wiz here as my familiar, transforming into my wings so as to not hurt my tamer.

"On the Hikari side, Krad had no feelings for the tamer. He would force himself out, using his own wings and hurting his tamer extremely. His magic made it worse. Once he almost killed his tamer, but the Hikari male fought back and got rid of Krad, also resulting as getting rid of me, sending us both to the Spirit World to rest for our next tamers.

"Now, when each tamer in the Niwa's turned fourteen and experienced love, he turns into me. Krad appears when his tamer first thinks of me a lot. That is why Daisuke is not here right now. He is inside of my mind as I took over our body."

I looked at the thief, and then to Emiko, who shrugged, then down to my hands. This was a lot to take on at once.

"So…" I began. "Daisuke is you and vice versa?"

"Yes."

I sighed. "Man, this is a lot of information to take on."

"Oh, and one more thing!" Emiko said and I turned to her. "You must not tell anyone. This is a huge secret and if the police catch wind of it, we'll all be arrested."

"I promise."

"Alright. It is eight o'clock now. Dark, if you don't mind, take Ally and her groceries home." Emiko said as she walked off to the black bag on the counter.

Dark picked me up bridal style again and grabbed my bags. He went to the backyard and took off towards my house.

"So, you're 400 years old?" I asked Dark.

"More or less. I look young though." He replied.

My heart pounded in my chest. What was going on? I would never fall for a Phantom Thief!

Would I?

We landed at my house and Dark put me down by my front door. Luckly, I left it unlocked and didn't feel like digging through my purse for my keys.

"Thank you for helping." I said to Dark, looking at him.

"No problem." He smiled. "Get better soon." Smiling back, I put my hand on the door knob.

"Wait." He said and I turned to him.

"What is it?" I asked.

He placed a hand under my chin and pulled my face to his, planting his lips on mine. My eyes went wide as I felt my face get hot. I felt my hand drop the bags on the ground, but I kept on staring.

The Legendary Phantom Thief Dark Mousy stole my first kiss (remember back in chapter 2 of TOTH I never said that Dark took my first kiss then! I may have thought it, but didn't put it in!).

He broke off, smiled, and flew away. My hand went to my lips as I stood there, dazed. My heart pounded as my head looked to the sky. I saw a pair of black wings bigger than any bird I had ever seen flying that high. I ran out, ignoring my ankle, in the rain and watched as he disappeared in the distance.

Snapping out of my daze, I limped into my house and put the groceries onto the counter. My mother came in and gasped.

"Why are you soaking wet? And what happened to your ankle?" she asked me.

"I was walking home when Daisuke came up behind me and I slipped in a puddle. I sprained my ankle and he helped me to his house and Emiko wrapped it up. We hung out for a bit before he walked me home."

"Well," my mother smiled. "At least he was there to help. Go get dry and get some sleep." She kissed my forehead and I went upstairs.

That night, I couldn't sleep. The image of Dark in the rain invaded my mind and the thought of him kissing me made my heart race. Eventually, I fell asleep, but I dreamt that he and I were getting married. When I woke up the next morning, I sat up and placed a hand on my chest where my heart was. It pounded as hard as it could.

"I'm not falling for a thief," I said aloud.

Was I?


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I sighed as I finished my tale. My body still hurt, but it was lifted bit by bit since Dark was nearby. Continuing on from the time I met Dark, I told the Harada's, Daisuke, and Satoshi how Dark and I went on thefts, the events since December, and more. It took a while to tell, but Dark helped out at a few parts I couldn't explain.

"Wow," Riku sighed. "You went through a lot."

"You could say that." I smiled and looked at Risa. She had a look on her face that said she was a bit mad at me for stealing 'her' Dark, but it didn't really affect me: I knew she was going to be a little mad.

"I need proof." Riku said, making me jump.

"Of what?" Dark asked.

"Of her being a vampire, of course," she said.

"So my story isn't believable to the point that you need proof?" I began to sit up. My buttons got pushed a lot today and Riku only pushed it to where it felt like it was about to break.

"Ally," Dark pushed on m shoulder and I sat back, calming down.

"Fine. But promise to keep this a secret. We don't need too much attention." I glared at the twins.

"Promise!" all four people chimed.

I sighed and extended my nails. With this, I knew my eyes automatically turned yellow.

"Wow…" the twins chimed in awe.

I returned to my normal self. "Tell me about it."

Out little group continued to hang out and talk until Emiko came in with a tray of food meant for me.

"Okay, everyone!" she announced, walking over to the side Dark was on. He moved a bit and let Emiko around him so she could raise a tray that connected to the bed and maneuvered it in front of me. "It's time for Ally to eat. Riku, Risa, your mother called. She wants you home in an hour, so I think it's time for you to go. Dai and Satoshi, you two can go home for now. Towa has a meal on the way and I may not be home until later." She set the food tray down and left.

Riku and Risa stood simultaneously. "It is nice to know everything now. Next time, please don't be afraid to tell us anything. We promise to keep it a secret." Riku informed me. I nodded and the four left.

I looked at the food and sighed. I usually ate with my right hand, so I could continue to hold Dark's hand.

"So," he started. "Is that how you really felt of me when we first met?"

I almost choked on the mouthful of spaghetti I had in my mouth. Swallowing the food, I took a drink of water and looked at him. "What?"

"You really didn't like me because I was a so-called no good petty thief?" he said.

I looked straight into his eyes. "I did, but when you kissed me for the first time in the rain, I knew you were so much more than a thief. I began to like you then." I said truthfully.

His beautiful amethyst eyes began to move, not taking their gaze from mine. I knew he was looking for a lie, but closed his eyes and sighed. He found no trace of a lie on my face.

"Don't worry about it. That was then and this is now. I love you now and that won't change forever." I smiled and he returned it.

I continued to eat and chat with Dark. Just as I finished my last bite of corn, the door opened and I looked at it, alert and ready.

"It's just me," Midnight closed the door. When she turned towards us, both Dark's and my mouth dropped open, agape at the sight.

Dark's twin had chopped off her long purple hair for a shoulder length bob styled without spikes. She looked a lot older than what her true age was (or at least how old she looked).

"What?" she sat opposite of her brother. "It's a lot easier to manage now. I don't even have to pull it up when I fly." She laughed.

"It sure fits you," I replied, giggling a bit myself. "Isn't that right, Dark?"

"Yeah," he said, joining in on our laughter.

"Alright," Midnight broke out laughter. "I brought Ally a change of clothes for tonight and tomorrow. Dark, please leave and I'll help her. I think you need to get home and report to Daiki and Kosuke what is going on. I'll take care of her for now."

Dark nodded and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I'll be back."

"I look forward to it." I smiled as he left the room through the door. I was surprised he didn't take the window, but then I remembered the media. He'd be front page news if he had flown home.

"Okay," Midnight snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked at her. "Let's get you out of those clothes and into something more comfortable. Emiko wanted to put you into one of those hospital gowns after your surgery, but I told her that you would be more comfy in clothes you wore."

"Exactly," I agreed, pushing the blanket covering my body to my feet, revealing my cast. Midnight helped me to a sitting position with my feet dangling off the bed. She pulled out of her bag my black Capri sweatpants and a black cami to replace the one I wore along with my grey sweatshirt with purple accents and read 'LOVE PINK' on the front with a pocket that, when worn, laid on my stomach.

Midnight helped me out of my blue shirt and tossed it onto the chair next to the one she was sitting in. then she went to take off my cami, but I hissed in pain as her hand brushed over my abdomen.

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine," I replied, signaling with a thumbs up that she could continue with what she was doing.

She took off my cami and replaced it with the fresh clean black one. She helped me out of my jeans and again helped me slip into the comfortable pants. I lay back down and covered myself up with the blanket again.

Midnight dangled my sweatshirt in her hand so I could see before putting it onto the railing next to me. "In case you get cold," she informed me with a smile.

"Thanks." I replied. She gathered my old clothes and put them in her bag. Adjusting it on her shoulder, she turned to me at the door. "I'm going to fix these clothes and check in with Emiko. I already told your parents and they said they were too caught up at work to come see you tonight. They'll be here tomorrow."

I nodded in a thank you way before she left.

I sighed and sank back into my pillow. What was happening lately? I almost get killed today, but I survived surprisingly. Looking to the window, I kept thinking of Dark. I never want to see him cry again.

I spotted the television and looked to the table next to me for the remote. Finding it, I turned the device on and flipped it to a rerun of an anime I've seen too many times. Beginning to quote all the lines, I laughed at myself at the end of each episode, forgetting all my worries at that point in time.

I looked at the clock and it read nine at night. Midnight had left at eight. Looking out the window, it was raining yet again and I knew Dark couldn't fly too well in rain, since it drenched his wings. I hoped he was alright, since he said he'd be back soon. Where was he?

I kept watching the anime, quoting all the lines to the final two episodes of the twenty-six episode series. When it was over, the clock read ten as I turned off the television and lay down to go to sleep. My eyelids drew heavy, but I was determined to stay awake to see Dark return. I stared out the window in case he had decided to fly back.

"Ally? Are you asleep?" a voice broke the silence and made me jump. I sat up and spun around to see who it was. I relaxed a bit when I saw who it was.

"Hey, Dark," I replied as he took a seat on the side he was sitting in earlier. It was on my left side, in front of the window. The door was on my right side and I turned my back to it, taking Dark's hand in mine. I decided to joke a bit with him, so I asked him, "It took you long enough. What kept you? Was Wiz destroying the house and you had to clean it up?"

Dark let out a chuckle as he ran his free hand through my hair. "No, I was caught up informing everyone on the details and lost track of time. But I promise not to leave your side tonight or ever again."

"I'm holding you to that," I yawned and felt my eyelids grow heavy.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I love you." He whispered to me.

"I love you too," I yawned again as I let my eyelids clothes and allowed myself to drift away into a land of dreams.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(AN: This chapter is a bit weird. It's gonna be split up into two point of views and I will tell you which POV is which when it comes to that time.)

~DARK'S POV~

Dark ran a hand through Allyson's long brunette hair and sighed. He was so afraid that he would lose her to the world of death today, but he was relieved when she survived. The thief owed it all to the doctors and Emiko. Boy, he had to do something nice for that woman on Mother's Day.

Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair. Gazing up at the cieling, he thought about Allyson's side of when they first met. Was that really how she felt at first? To him, he had always liked her, even if they hadn't met in person until then. Looking back on it, Dark wondered what would have happened if he didn't do what he did.

He wouldn't have met Allyson in person. The Niwa Secret would never have been revealed to her. She would have disliked him. They would not have been going out. She'd still be a human and not a vampire.

She would not have been on the brink of death.

His eyelids felt heavy . He laid his head on the mattress as the hand that held Allyson's broken one supported the thief's head. He let his mind wander to what may happen in the future.

Would this Charon gut ever come and try to kidnap his love? Would he kill them all just to be with "Sophia" forever? He shuttered a bit at those thoughts, but mainly from the cold. He couldn't bear to see the image of Allyson in pain again. Ever.

If Dark ever saw Sebastian again, he'd kill him.

Dark heard the door open and he looked lazily up at the person entering. He saw the outline of his sister and lifted his head slightly to see what she wanted.

Midnight pointed to the sleeping girl in the hospital bed. "Is she up?" she whispered in a low voice.

Dark shook his head and mouthed a tired "no" to his sister. He knew she saw it due to their incredible night vision they have. You know, with them being thieves at night and all.

Midnight nodded and placed a bag onto one of the four chairs on the opposite wall. She waved a 'good night' to her brother before she left, closing the door behind her.

Dark put his head back down and shut his eyes. He had a long day and just wanted to sleep it all off. He wanted this day to be just a horrible dream and never happened at all. He let himself drift off into the world where Allyson had drifted off to.

If only it was a dream…

~MY POV~

I awoke to the sound of thunder outside. I never liked thunder, but you already know that, right (chapter 2?)? Groaning from my rude awakening, I looked over at the clock on the nightstand next to the hospital bed; the bright red lines spelled out "12:15".

"Seriously?" I muttered as I lay back down with my eyes closed. As soon as I opened them, I saw it.

A sleeping Dark Mousy.

He looked so peaceful as he slept, his hand always linked with mine. Knowing he was there gave me peace of mind and ensured that if anything were to go wrong, he would be there. I smiled as I swept a few strands of hair away from his face and back to their respective part of his bangs. His amethyst eyes were hidden behind closed eyes and he breathed softly as he slept, barely making a sound.

That's when it hit me. I had never felt the spikes on Dark's hair. We were always so busy to the point where I never thought about it. Until now. The thought of our first meeting caught up to me and got me thinking. The way it looked wet made him look as if he barely had any spikes in his hair. Back at the Niwa house afterward, he dried it with a towel and there the spikes were, clear as day. Did he use hairspray to do it? Is it just natural or is it magic? Is it the same for Krad? These ran through my mind as I tried to decide if I wanted to run my hand through his hair or not.

I made my decision to run my hand through his hair. As soon as my finger tips made contact with a spike, I sucked in a breath. I was so afraid that I would wake him up. Thankfully, he didn't wake up, so I proceeded with running my fingers through the spike.

To my surprise, they were entirely natural. My fingers slid through the strands so easily and without any trace of hairspray, products or, as far as I knew, magic. Just to make sure, I slid my fingers through a few others, slightly messing them up in the process. he could fix them later I guess.

My hand fell onto the bed as thunder rolled through the sky. I jumped slightly as the sound carried through the room. After the sound disappeared, I heard Dark groan a bit as his eyes fluttered open slowly. His amethyst eyes seemed to glow through the darkness as he looked up to me.

"Thunder, huh?" he smirked tiredly and I nodded as I yawned. He placed his free hand (meaning the one not holding my left hand) and cupped my cheek. "It's fine. I'm here. Now, get some rest."

I smiled at him as my eyelids forced themselves to close. I knew Dark was there to comfort me if I needed it. He was always there for me.

And he always will be.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

My eyelids fluttered open as I let out a tired groan. My injuries all still hurt, but felt way better than they did last night. That was the good news. The bad news was waking up and seeing an empty seat where Dark had been last night.

"Dark?" I sat up semi-quick and rubbed the tired from my eyes. "Where are you?"

As I scanned the room for my thief, my eyes fell upon Midnight. It scared me for a second since she had cut her hair yesterday. Even if she did, she's still the same Midnight I've always known and loved.

She smiled at me. "Good morning." she said. "How'd you sleep?"

"Alright," I replied, adjusting my pillows so I could sit up against them comfortably. "Do you know where Dark is?"

Midnight placed a finger on her chin, as if to think. "This morning, as I was walking down the hall to your room, I ran into him as he left your room. He told me he had to do something and that he'd be back before lunch. I've been here ever since."

"When was this?"

"About an hour ago, I guess."

I looked to the clock on the nightstand. It read 9:00 am. Looking back to Midnight, I smiled. "You keeping me company until then, huh?"

All she did was nod her head. Her new hairstyle swayed as she did. Not many peole know this, but I am glad Midnight came into my life. If she didn't, then my life would have been boring. Dark and I wouldn't be where we were without her. I was grateful she was here.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Midnight stood up and walked to the door. I tilted my head as she said something outside. After a second, she returned with my parents. "Look who is here to visit!"

"Ally!" my mother pulled me into a bear hug and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Hi, mom," I said. Looking to my father, I added, "Hi, dad."

"I'm glad you're okay, too." he replaced my mom as e pulled me into a hug.

"Aren't you gus supposed to be at work?" I asked as my parents sat down.

"We told them we'd be a bit late." my mom said. She then proceeded to look around the room. "Where's Dark?"

"He had to leave to do something," Midnight replied. "He said he'd be back by noon."

"Well then," my dad cleared his throat. "I was hoping he would be here."

"Why?" I had to ask. If I knew one thing, my dad wasn't too warmed up about having the Phantom Thief as by boyfriend.

"I'd like to thank him personally," he replied. "For saving our daughter."

I felt a lump in my throat when he said that. Coughing a bit, I retorted, "It wasn't entirely Dark. Emiko helped greatly. I wouldn't have been here without them."

"True," my mom said. "But from what we heard, if your friends had arrived any later, you would have not made it. We are grateful to them and owe them."

Midnight put up her hands. "Oh, no! You don't have to owe us anything!"

"Nonsense!" my mother retorted. "We have to repay you somehow!"

The angel looked over to me with eyes that read, 'help me!' I gave her a look that read 'just put up with whatever she has in mind.' She just glared and I smirked. It was kind of fun to see Midnight asking me to help her out. She was more powerful than I am.

"What do you have in mind then? Since you're insisting," Midnight replied.

"I don't know," my father said as the door opened.

"Good morning!" Emiko chirped. she carried a tray of food with her. When she set it down in front of me, I noticed that it was my favorite: a simple bowl of cereal and a chocolate muffin, complete wih a tall glass of chocolate milk.

"Thank you," I owered my head a bit as I put my hands together, right under my chin. "Itadakimasu!"

After I ate and Emiko cleared away my breakfast, my parents, Midnight, and I kept chatting. We had turned on the television and, lo and behold, Midnight and I's favorite anime was holding a marathon! We ket quoting our favorite lines as my parents talked about how to repay the people who saved me.

Around 11:30, my parents had to leave and get to work. After our goodbyes, Midnight and I kept talking. She had helped me get into some normal clothing and, according to Emiko, I was allowed to go outside for some fresh air whenever I wanted. As long as one of the angels was accompanying me. Around twelve, Emiko brought in my lunch: two pieces of tuna-mayo onigiri and a bowl of teriyaki chicken with green tea to drink. Krad and Akari entered as well.

"So when is Dark's next theft?" I asked the angels.

"Emiko told me that they'd postpone Dark's next theft due to your injuries," Krad replied with that accent of his. "Just until further notice."

Nodding, I let my attention land on Akari. "So," I began, taking a bite of rice. "How did you become a vampire?"

"Technically, I'm an angel-vampire," she corrected me and I just shrugged. Yeah, I haven't really warmed up to the fact she is on our side now. "And I didn't become one. I was born this way."

"Then how come Kraddy is only an angel and not an angel-vampire like you? You are twins, right?" I pondered. The male angel narrowed his eyes at the mention of his nickname and I just stuck out my tongue.

"I don't know." she replied, running a hand through the spikes on top of her head. Her long blonde hair was up in a bun today.

Sighing, I finished off my lunch and leaned back, sighing. And then it hit me.

"Where is Dark?" I asked. "You said he'd be back before lunch."

"I'm right here, darling."

I turned around in a heartbeat. That familiar smooth voice caught my attention every time. His large black wings disappeared as he ran a hand through his wind-blown hair, a heart melting smile plastered on his beautiful face.

"Dark," I let the name roll off my tongue.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next chappy! I honestly had almost no idea what to do, but the next one, I already knew. Sorry it's short. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**"Itadakimasu" is what people in Japan say before the eat. It roughly translates to "let's eat" or "thanks for the food". I don't know exactly: I just get it from anime.**

**I have no idea when the next update is, but here's one thing I did. I allowed anonymous reviews. So for those of you who want to review and don't have an account you can *stares at person who has been following this series since beginning on DA back in 2010*. If I am able to tae my laptop to school (maybe) then I can try to post and update then.**

**Also to those who follow "The Virus Within", I shall update soon! I just got so busy with school that I kept forgetting about it! Look out for that!**

**Any fanart is greatly appreciated. If you have done some for any of my fanfics or fan characters (OCs) then send me a link through a PM here or a note on DA. It's not required, but if you feel like it, then go ahead. Be sure to credit me though (sorry if that sounds mean).**

**Okay, that's it for now! I may try to post another one tomorrow, but no guarantees! **


End file.
